A pesar del tiempo
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que Soul fue a trabajar a Inglaterra. Maka se siente extraña cuando él vuelve, y le está costando trabajo aceptarlo de vuelta...finalmente, una respuesta. Cap 7 FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, fans de Soul Eater! Mi nombre es Yereri y este es mi primer fic largo en esta categoría n.n espero que sea de su agrado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones, que serán muy bien aceptados. Se valen las predicciones y las apuestas **** no garantizo la duración, a veces digo que será un fic de 4 capítulos y me queda uno de 8, aunque también depende de que tanta inspiración me llegue. Soul Eater no me pertenece, hago esto únicamente con fines de diversión y entretenimiento.**

**Ahora, a leer…**

_**A pesar del tiempo**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El regreso de Soul**_

Maka se arrastró lentamente hacia afuera de las sábanas. Resultaba difícil animarse en un día tan frío y lluvioso. La tétrica Death City era…aún más tétrica. ¿Qué hacerle? Era su hogar, después de todo.

Entre dormida y despierta se preparó un café. Faltar al trabajo no era una opción, además le gustaba. Su alma entera estaba ligada a esa escuela desde el principio.

-¿Puedo ir con Maka-chan a la escuela hoy?- preguntó Blair, viendo a Maka algo decaída- prometo no distraerte.

-Está bien- aceptó ella sin prestarle mucha atención. A veces Blair no era tan excéntrica. Cundo comprendía la gravedad de las cosas solía ser más madura. No veía problema en llevarla con ella al trabajo.

Blair convertida en gatita se acomodó en el bolso de Maka, mientras ésta terminaba de tomar su café.

Maka miró por la ventana el pésimo día que le esperaba al salir. Luego de lanzar un suspiro, tomó su mochila y un paraguas, dispuesta a realizar su recorrido a pie. Nunca le causó ningún problema el no tener auto, pues moverse por sí misma le agradaba…excepto por días como este. Sin embrago se resignó y comenzó su travesía. Las nubes grises y la liviana lluvia le daban una extraña sensación de tranquilidad…tranquilidad mezclada con tristeza. Luego de caminar un rato llegó a la escuela.

Blair permaneció a su lado durante las clases, haciendo comentarios graciosos como si tratara de levantarle el ánimo. Maka no se inmutaba. Le hacía una sonrisa y seguía hablando a sus alumnos. En algún momento de la clase perdió el hilo de lo que decía. Se quedó con el gis en la mano, sin terminar de escribir. Tuvo que revisar sus apuntes antes de continuar. Cuando comprobó que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, se aclaró la garganta y volteó a ver a sus intrigados alumnos.

-Lo…lo siento, chicos- dijo mientras se sentaba unos momentos- hoy no me siento muy bien. Lean el capítulo 7 de su libro, lo comentaremos mañana. Pueden salir.

No sabía qué le pasaba, pero dedujo que estaba por enfermarse. Era eso, o que el clima la había afectado demasiado.

A mediodía ella y Blair decidieron ir a almorzar con Tsubaki. Fueron a una cafetería que el Shibusen había abierto hacia un par de meses, era muy agradable y aunque estaba situada fuera de la escuela, que siempre había sido un solo edificio, tenía un pasillo que la conectaba con la estancia principal, de manera que no era difícil acceder a ella. Había sido diseñada por Kid, de modo que no afectara la perfecta simetría del Shibusen.

-¿Estás bien, Maka?

Ella estaba pensativa y no la escuchó, hasta que ella le preguntó dos veces más.

-Sí, estoy bien…bueno, en realidad me siento un poco extraña. No sé, es como si…

-¡Tsubakiiii!!- Black Star interrumpió la plática, captando totalmente la atención de la chica provocando de Maka se sintiera incomoda. El peliazul tomó toda la conversación, y aunque trataba de hacer participar a Maka, esta le contestaba con monosílabos mientras él reía a carcajadas de sus propios comentarios. Finalmente sólo Tsubaki y Black Star hablaban, mientras ella los observaba con melancolía y Blair coqueteaba con el mesero.

Maka sonrió al recordar de pronto cuando ella tenía algo parecido a eso; cuando tenía un confidente…un hombro en qué apoyarse, una muralla protectora e indestructible.

No era que Blair no fuera una gran amiga…ni los demás, pero ¿Dónde encontrar a alguien que se entendiera con ella del modo en que él lo hacía?

-Disculpen, debo ir a…- ni siquiera terminó la frase, necesitó correr al baño antes de que sus ojos se desbordaran. Se lavó la cara y se apoyó en el lavamanos.

-Todo es por este maldito día…no debí salir de casa…

Se miró al espejo. Sabía que ya no era una niña…ya habían pasado 7 años desde que Soul se había ido a Londres, como apoyo para mantener a raya cualquier amenaza que pudiese surgir en esa zona.

No lo había visto desde entonces, y a pesar de ambos haber prometido mantener comunicación, ésta se perdió después de unos cuantos meses.

¿De verdad era por ese día especialmente triste? La lluvia, el frio…

¿Era eso lo que la hacía sentir como si los recuerdos corrieran de vuelta su mente?

-Sólo es nostalgia, Maka…- se dijo en voz baja. Respiró profundamente y salió del baño. Blair la esperaba fuera, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería? Hoy te perdiste cuando dabas la clase.

-Sí, estoy bien…no te preocupes, no necesito la enfermería. Escucha… -se estrujó los dedos un poco- sólo daré un par de clases más y volveremos a casa.

-No te quedarás a trabajar luego de clases, supongo…

-No…hoy no es muy necesario, sólo hacer papeleo y esas cosas…no me siento con ánimos, lo haré mañana.

-Bien, como quieras.

Y tal como ella dijera, a las tres y media ya estaban de regreso a casa. El día seguía igual de lluvioso y frio. A pesar de ser temprano aún, estaba oscuro, y de vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba el cielo.

Blair se entretenía viendo por la ventana. Cada vez que la luz de un rayo se veía, ella palmoteaba como si nunca hubiera visto llover. Maka la observó. Cuánto deseaba tener una visión tan sencilla de la vida, si es que con eso una persona pudiera ser realmente feliz.

-Dormiré un rato- dijo a Blair- si sales llévate las llaves, no quisiera que me molestes.

Cerró su puerta y se recostó, pensando en lo mal que se había sentido todo el día. No podía evitarlo, y costaba aceptarlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Necesitaba llorar, pero se sentía vencida al hacerlo. Era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Pero… ¿Qué diablos? Estaba sola, no había nadie que la juzgara. Y esa sensación cansada que oprimía su pecho desde la mañana se volvía cada vez más fuerte y más dolorosa. Nadie podría decir a qué se debía, quizás solo era depresión.

Por momentos sus ojos se inundaban por completo y se desbordaban. En otros momentos, simplemente soltaban lágrimas solitarias que se deslizaban por su cara, mojando ligeramente sus sábanas.

Un día adecuado para llorar, hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Molesta enjugó sus lágrimas. Trató de componerse, pero estaba segura de que Blair abriría la puerta, pues no la había escuchado salir. Tocaron de nuevo.

-¡Blair, ve a ver quién toca!- gritó tratando que su voz no temblara por el llanto.

Se escuchó que tocaban una vez más.

-¡Blair!

Se escuchó de nuevo.

-Debe ser ella- se dijo frustrada mientras se levantaba de la cama-…qué tonta, le dije que se llevara las llaves…

Se puso de pie malhumorada y caminó hasta la puerta. Abrió de mala gana y se dio la vuelta rápido, amonestando a Blair en voz alta.

-Te dije que si salías te llevaras la llave, ahora no me molestes.

-Pero estaba dormida…- contestó Blair incorporándose en el sillón y tallándose los ojos. ¿Entonces quien estaba tras la puerta? Maka se quedó de pie. De pronto su alma vibró con toda su fuerza…esa sensación de calor que la había abandonado hacia tanto tiempo se hizo presente, sus rodillas temblaron y una gigantesca certeza la inmovilizó.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por la calurosa bienvenida…sí, estoy algo cansado y me mojé por la lluvia, pero sé donde está mi cuarto, no se molesten…

Maka se dio la vuelta al oír la sarcástica y divertida voz. Él permanecía de pie en la entrada, y la miraba con una sonrisa. Su ropa estaba toda mojada y de su pelo caían gotitas. Había dejado su maleta en el piso y tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Soltó un estornudo, y riéndose talló un poco su nariz.

-No, ya en serio, creo que me voy a resfriar…

Maka caminó uno, dos, tres pasos y luego corrió y se lanzó sobre él. Le abrazó por largo rato, sin importarle que su ropa se humedeciera también.

-Hola, Maka…

-Soul…

Soul le estrechó con fuerza. No necesitaron más palabras. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y sintieron esa agradable sensación de sincronía que conocían tan bien, y que extrañaban desde el primer momento que estuvieron uno sin el otro.

Luego de unos momentos se soltaron, y Soul se desentendió, como si se avergonzara por haberse abrazado con tanta fuerza.

-Te…haré algo de cenar- ofreció ella- ve rápido a cambiarte de ropa…

-Creo que mejor tomaré un baño…platicaremos en la cena, ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto.

…

Definitivamente, 7 años no pasaban en balde. Maka seguía siendo delgada y de proporciones discretas, pero su cuerpo había tomado una forma agradable y llamativa. Sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo que él tanto amaba en ella.

Una vez que se puso de pie bajo la regadera sonrió de forma amarga. No estaría por mucho tiempo allí, y sabía que le iba a saber a poco. Además, necesitaba estar con Maka. ¿Cómo iba a decirle la verdad?

Esperaba tener el valor.

Salió de la ducha y caminó a su vieja habitación. Al entrar en ella, sonrió como un chiquillo, abrió los cajones, salto varias veces sobre la cama, miró por la ventana. Todo estaba como él lo recordaba, como él deseaba.

…

Maka abrió la puerta del cuarto, y lo primero que vio fue a Soul, parado frente a la ventana. Sólo traía su pantalón y su espalda fuerte y sus brazos formados y suaves resultaban ser un espectáculo atontador.

Al sentir su presencia, él se dio la vuelta. La sonrisa de Maka desapareció. La cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho estaba aún allí. Esa marca que ella veía en sus pesadillas y malos recuerdos, que tanto sufrimiento le había hecho sentir, que lastimaba su corazón con la culpa… ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué una herida tan grande desapareciera sin dejar rastro? ¿Por qué esperaba que ya no estuviera allí?

-Ya está la cena, Soul…- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

-Yo…sí, me pondré mi camisa.

…

-Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Soul-kun- hablaba Blair mimosamente, mientras Maka trataba de ignorar que estaba acercándose demasiado a él.

-Y… ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años?- preguntó viéndolo con dulzura, aún tratando de ignorar a Blair. Sin embargo, su inocente cuestión llevaba cierta carga de reproche, al no saber de él más que a través de Shinigami-sama y Death the Kid. Sin embargo, Soul no pareció enterarse de esto.

-Pues…ya sabes, apoyo a algunos técnicos, doy un par de clases en el campus inglés… pero nada como estar aquí. De verdad he extrañado este lugar- sonrió mirando a su alrededor- y a ustedes.

Maka hizo un esfuerzo por que el sonrojo no la hiciera desmayar. Blair simplemente no se resistió a sus impulsos, lanzándose sobre él y tirándolo de la silla.

-Oh…yo también te extrañe…Soul-kun, ya eres todo un hombre…

Y mientras Blair trataba de manosear descaradamente a Soul, éste veía preocupado como Maka se había puesto de pie y tomaba una sartén que estaba sobre la mesa.

Tomó impulso, estiró su brazo hacia atrás…lo siguiente que vio Soul fueron unas estrellitas y sintió el dolor en la cabeza.

-Bienvenido a casa, Soul- dijo Maka soltando la sartén, que hizo un estridente sonido al chocar contra el piso.

Caminó rápidamente a su habitación sin voltear atrás. ¿Molesta? ¿Celosa?... ¿Ambas?

Sólo que no sabía que sentir. Todo el día había estado mal, y tener a Soul cerca de buenas a primeras…era confuso.

Luego de pensarlo, llegó a una conclusión un tanto alarmante. Quizás esa sensación que la había acompañado todo el día era el presentimiento de la llegada de Soul. No por nada sus almas estaban conectadas desde siempre. Recordó, de hecho, que Soul había llegado justo en el momento en que ella sentía que su sufrimiento había llegado al tope, y que le costaba contenerlo dentro de su corazón.

Suspiró.

Estaba recargada contra la ventana de su habitación.

De pronto tuvo sensación de que su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por unos cálidos brazos. Cerró los ojos y se recargó hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de Soul. Su aroma era muy suave, tranquilizante.

-¿Estás molesta?

-No…yo…estoy algo confundida… esto es nuevo para mí.

-No es nada nuevo…Blair me acosa desde que la conocimos.

-Me refiero a esta sensación tan rara que…lo siento, no debería contarte nada de esto.

Se alejó de él y se sentó al borde de la cama. Soul se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio.

-Es extraño tenerte de vuelta…

Soul se puso de pie, alarmado.

-¿No me quieres aquí?

-No, no es eso…-ella lo sujetó del brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ni ella misma sabía por qué había dicho eso- mejor déjame sola. Desperté muy mal, y todo mi día ha sido un desastre así que si no te molesta…

-De…de acuerdo. Buenas noches.

Maka apagó la luz.

-Maka-chan- Blair entreabrió la puerta y habló en voz baja- lo siento, no sabía que te pondrías así…no lo volveré a hacer, yo…

-No te preocupes, Blair, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ve a dormir, buenas noches.

-Sí…gracias, Maka-chan…a ti te quiero tanto como a Soul-kun…

Maka sonrió y se revolvió entre las sábanas. Su extraño conflicto interno radicaba simplemente en tener que volver a lidiar con la rutina…pero ahora de nuevo con Soul a su lado. Era tan extraño, no sabía si estar feliz, o si estaba incómoda, ofendida por que la había hecho esperar 7 años o agradecida por tenerlo de vuelta.

¿Odiarlo por haberla hecho sufrir o amarlo por tenerlo de nuevo con ella?

¿Cómo acostumbrarse de nuevo a escuchar la ducha por las mañanas, desayunar sentada a su lado, ver la tv juntos, trabajar como equipo de nuevo aunque fuera por poco tiempo? Sobre todo…sobretodo sabiendo (porque estaba segura) que tarde o temprano tendría que irse otra vez.

Y le resultaba tan irreal, pensar en lo cerca que estaban aún sus almas como para haber sentido todo el día que él iba a volver. Ojalá hubiera podido decirle tantas cosas que a pesar del tiempo seguían en su corazón.

¿Y si era todo un sueño? ¿Y si al despertar él ya no estaba allí?

Trató de evitar que el sueño la venciera para asegurarse de que Soul seguiría en casa, pero finalmente su cansancio la hizo caer.

Y como muchas noches, en lugar de un sueño tranquilo, una pesadilla recurrente que siempre terminaba igual…

"Ya te he dicho que daría mi vida por protegerte…"

"Soul…"

"¡Estúpida! ¡Escapa ahora que tienes oportunidad!" luego una mancha roja y una sensación de caída que duraba hasta que despertaba de nuevo.

Despertó sudando y jadeando a media noche. Dobló sus rodillas hacia ella y las rodeó con sus brazos, preguntándose cómo había podido vivir así todo este tiempo.

…

Al día siguiente se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la habitación. Él seguía allí, dormido. Al parecer estaba cansado por el viaje del día anterior, así que se alejó sin hacer ruido, pero con una gran felicidad y euforia llenado su corazón.

Su malestar había pasado. Estaba, si no feliz, por lo menos más tranquila que antes.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Blair ya había puesto platos en la mesa y preparado el desayuno.

-B… ¿Blair? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa ayudar en casa?- preguntó mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

Blair simplemente le sonrió y se encaminó a la estufa.

-Bueno…sólo quería darle la bienvenida a Soul-kun. Creo que es bueno, considerando como terminó la cena de anoche.

-O sea que te estás disculpando…

Blair dudó unos segundos. Su naturaleza gatuna la hacía impulsiva y mimosa, haciendo cosas que para ella eran muy naturales (como pasear desnuda por la casa y acurrucarse con las personas que le agradaban) y que sin embargo para el resto del mundo eran cosas vergonzosas y extrañas.

Y luego de tantos años esas costumbres no se iban, aún viviendo con humanos. Desde hacía tiempo se había propuesto cambiarlo, pero una emoción tan fuerte como ver a Soul luego de 7 años…Maka no podía ser la única afectada por ello.

En resumidas cuentas... sí, era una disculpa.

-Creo que a Soul le gustará, Blair.

En ese momento, Soul salía de su cuarto, arrastrando los pies y bostezando abiertamente.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer de forma mecánica, dejando caer de la cuchara más de lo que llegaba a su boca, provocando las risas de Maka y Blair, que trataban de contenerse. Molestarlo tan pronto no era buena idea.

-Yo debo ir a la escuela... supongo que puedo dejarles la casa un rato.

-¿Bromeas?- Soul pareció despertar- yo también iré…déjame darme un baño, no tardo.

-Pero no has descansado suficiente, creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras a dormir o algo así.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Soul mientras se ponía de pie y corría a su cuarto. Desde allá su voz seguía replicando a Maka- quiero ver a mis amigos y necesito reportarme con Shinigami-sama…

¿Reportarse?

Mientras la regadera se escuchaba a lo lejos, Maka pensó. Había pensado que Soul había pedido vacaciones pero pensándolo mejor… ¿En esta época del año?

-Entonces el sólo ha venido por trabajo…- dijo en voz baja, con la cuchara en la mano. No terminó de desayunar. No tenía intención de ofender a Blair, pero simplemente la situación la incomodaba demasiado.

-Estoy listo, vámonos.

-Sí…vámonos.

Se mantuvieron callados todo el camino, que hicieron a pie, cada uno son su paraguas, y Blair en la bolsa de Maka como el día anterior. Se aburría mares en casa. Al final Soul, ansioso por el silencio, iba hablando de la posibilidad de comprar un auto, cuando vieron a lo lejos a escuela. Él se quedó de pie un momento, contemplando el lugar y respirando profundamente. Maka lo dejó disfrutar. Al parecer, se lo merecía.

…

-Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta, Soul…-Kid, acompañado de Liz y Patty, era el encargado de dar la bienvenida a Soul en la escuela-Mi padre se preguntaba ayer porqué aún no habías llegado.

-Espera, Kid-kun… ¿Tú sabías que Soul iba a venir?- Maka se sintió un poco contrariada- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

-Era una sorpresa…- contestó Kid nervioso. A Maka le dio una muy mala impresión, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas.

-Debo ir a dar mi clase- dijo alejándose con rapidez.

-¿Te veremos en el almuerzo?- Preguntó Soul. Maka se detuvo unos momentos.

-No- contestó de forma cortante y se alejó. Soul lanzó un suspiro de frustración y se encaminó a la oficina de Shinigami-sama.

…

-Y siguiendo la clase de ayer- Maka trataba de concentrarse todo lo que podía. Excusarse por enfermedad hubiera sido una mejor idea desde el principio. No tenía ningún malestar corporal, pero su mente estaba hecha trizas. Demasiadas ondas de alma convergiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Siguiendo con lo de ayer…- tocó su frente y trató de continuar- ¿Quién puede hablarme del capítulo que les dejé de tarea?

Un chico levantó la mano y ella le dio la palabra, sentándose pesadamente frente a su escritorio. Asentía a lo que el chico decía, a pesar de no estarle prestando la más mínima atención.

-Muy bien- dijo en cuanto el joven terminó de hablar- de todo esto podemos definir que…- tomó el gis, pero al querer escribir en el pizarrón toda su vista se nubló- definir que…- soltó el gis. Se debilitaron sus rodillas, y cayó al piso, frente a la mirada asombrada de los alumnos.

-¡Rápido, llamen a Tsubaki-san…!

Luego perdió por completo la conciencia.

…

Al mismo tiempo, Soul se estaba presentando en la oficina de Shinigami-sama.

-¿Qué hay, Soul-kun? Qué bueno es tenerte por aquí, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Tranquilo, excepto por la lluvia que había cuando llegué.

Shinigami, animado, hablaba a Soul acerca de los sucesos importantes en su ausencia, pero Soul le detuvo lo más cortés que pudo hacerlo.

-Lo siento, señor, pero todo eso ya lo sé. Kid mantenía contacto conmigo por correo electrónico.

-Lo sé. Pero en cambio te negaste a seguir en comunicación con los demás, y curiosamente también con Maka-chan…siempre tuve la duda así que... ¿Podrías decirme el porqué?

-Shinigami-sama…usted lo sabe mejor que nadie el porqué…no podía hablarlo con ella…me hubiera costado tanto trabajo que…

-Entiendo pero ella era tu compañera. ¿No crees que seria natural que lo sintiera de algún modo? La estuve observando ayer. Ella sintió todo el dia tu cercanía.

-Estoy conciente de ello, y es por eso por lo que he venido. Sólo quiero arreglar algunos asuntos antes de que…¡argh!

De pronto el muchacho se dobló sobre sí mismo, sujetando su pecho. Él mismo se sorprendió del dolor tan repentino, sin aviso. Justo en ese momento, Kid entraba a toda prisa a la habitación.

-Soul, llevaron a Maka a la enfermería, parece que se desmayó. Ven, tienes que verla- Soul se repuso con trabajo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Soul- lo llamó Shinigami- terminaremos esa platica…después.

…

-Maka….- le dolía mucho verla así. Aferró sus manos al colchón de la camilla, presionándolas con fuerza. Se sentía impotente, molesto consigo mismo.

Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco. Mantuvieron un ligero contacto visual, hasta que los volvió a cerrar.

-Estará bien- trató de tranquilizarlo Tsubaki, mientras lo guiaba a la sala de la enfermería- ayer también se veía un poco mal. Quizá lo mejor sería que descansara y no venga a trabajar en unos días.

-Ella ama este lugar- contestó Soul sentándose-No creo poder convencerla de que se quede en cama…es tan terca.

Tsubaki asintió, pues estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Soul se vio tentado a decirle todo a Tsubaki, pero se detuvo apenas al pensarlo un poco. Ella demasiado amiga de Maka, seguro le contaría todo cuanto el dijera…porque a pesar de ser la chica más noble del universo, Tsubaki era, al fin y al cabo…una chica.

-Me la llevare a casa…veré si Kid me presta su auto.

Soul iba pensativo mientras buscaba a Kid. Suponía que algo así pasaría con Maka y con él mismo, pero no podía creer –y no quería creer- que en verdad estuviera ocurriendo. Estaba asustado de lo que su presencia pudiera provocar a Maka. No quería correr el riesgo, pero era necesario arreglar algunas cosas y luego volver a Inglaterra lo más rápido posible.

-¿Entonces no se lo dirás?- Kid iba conduciendo. Soul iba en el asiento de copiloto y llevaban a Maka recostada atrás.

-Bueno, no. Temo lo mucho que pueda afectarnos…ya sabes. No quisiera que ella se sintiera obligada a nada.

Kid mantenía su vista al frente, pero su expresión era dura, como de un padre reprendiendo a su hijo. Al clima no había mejorado desde el día anterior, y pronto se vieron en medio de un terrible embotellamiento.

-Qué oportuno- ironizó Soul.

De hecho, pensó Kid, Death City no se caracterizaba por la cantidad de autos, y sin embargo justo ese día, justo en esos momentos, parecían estar absolutamente todos reunidos y apretujados en ese accidente vial.

Soul echó la cabeza para atrás y vio a Maka.

-Le afecte o no, tiene que ver con su vida-prosiguió Kid luego de unos momentos- y tu vida también. No podrás ocultárselo para siempre.

-Sólo buscaré el momento oportuno.

-No existe un momento oportuno para estas cosas, Soul. O le dices o no le dices, pero tienes que decidirte, no debes hacerla esperar.

-Me da miedo pensar en lo que pueda pasar. Kid…te contaré esto pero no quiero que se lo digas a nadie…sólo Shinigami sama lo sabe.

-Está bien. Prometo que guardaré tu secreto.

-Bien…- tomó aire y miró por la ventana, sintiendo gran aflicción se recargó contra esta. La lluvia no paraba de caer…- existe otra razón por la que he vuelto y es…por si todo saliera mal al final…solo quería verlos por última vez. No me dieron muchas esperanzas, y para serte franco, hace mucho que no sentía este miedo.

-Saldrás de esta amigo…no es la primera vez que…

-No, Kid, esta vez es definitivo y yo…

-Umm…- Maka comenzó a moverse en el asiento de atrás y Soul opto por callarse la boca-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Te desmayaste, te llevamos a casa.- contestó Kid viéndola por el retrovisor.

-Pero…mis clases- ella trató de incorporarse, pero al comprobar el esfuerzo que le suponía, se volvió a recostar en el asiento. Tenía que admitirlo, el estilo de vida lujoso de Death the Kid no era algo tan malo. Hasta el asiento trasero del auto era cómodo.

-Yo las daré un par de días- aseguró Soul- adquirí alguna practica en Londres, sé cómo tratar con tus estudiantes. Tú debes descansar.

En esos momentos el tráfico se normalizó, y aunque poco a poco, lograron avanzar y llegar al departamento. Soul abrió la portezuela trasera del auto y tomó a Maka en sus brazos. Ella enrolló los suyos alrededor del cuello de él, depositando inconscientemente su cabeza en el hombro. Soul lo notó, pero no le causó gran incomodidad, más bien sintió una profunda ternura. Y ganas de quedarse así un buen rato.

La depositó sobre la cama y le pidió que durmiera.

-Y te recomendaría que tomaras un poco de té de hierbas. Es bueno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?

Soul no contestó. Había una buena razón por la cual lo sabía.

Al llegar a la cocina, siguió su propio consejo. Tenía las bolsitas de té en su maleta. Era tan relajante, y le hacía tanto bien que, a pesar de preferir otro tipo de bebidas, le gustaba y disfrutaba el momento que lo bebía.

Blair servía una taza de café a Death the Kid.

-Así que no le dirás nada ¿eh? Sabes que a final de cuentas te meterás en problemas si ella te descubre.

Soul guardó silencio por unos minutos, con la taza descansando en una de sus rodillas. Luego de terminársela, la puso sobre la mesa y miró a su amigo con gran serenidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-Prefiero eso a que muera por mi culpa.

_Continuará…_

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? Por ahora es todo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Si requieren respuesta háganmelo saber para devolverles el mensaje n.n Un saludo y hasta la próxima.**

**Atte: Yereri Ashra**


	2. Las dudas de Maka

**Hola queridos lectores n.n estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Siéntanse libres de opinar y de dejar sus recomendaciones. **

**Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escribo esto con fines de entretenimiento únicamente. Ahora, con confianza, a leer n.n! **

_**A pesar del tiempo**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Las dudas de Maka**_

Toda pregunta o respuesta se detuvo en el aire. Death the Kid bebió su café en silencio. Finalmente miró a Soul. Sabía que sería difícil hacerlo desistir de sus ideas. Lo vio sentado allí, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja y sombría, y a pesar de la tristeza que le embargaba, le pareció estar viendo al mismo joven al que había conocido unos cuantos años atrás. En el fondo no había cambiado en nada.

-Bien, supongo que si esa es tu elección… como shinigami diría que estas tomando una decisión egoísta. Pero como amigo podría decir…está bien, si tú lo crees así, sabes que puedes contar con todos nosotros.

Soul no tuvo más que sonreír.

Sin embargo, alguien había escuchado toda la conversación sin ser tomada en cuenta.

Blair, sobresaltada, no sabía qué hacer. Había oído lo que Soul había dicho a Kid, pero… ¿qué debía hacer ella? No sabía si contarle a Maka o mantenerse callada, estaba demasiado confundida, pues para empezar ni siquiera estaba completamente segura de comprender el problema.

_¿Qué estará pasándole a Soul-kun? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Maka-chan? ¡Mi cabeza va a explotar!_

Rápidamente tomó su forma de gatita y salió saltando por la ventana. Un poco de pescado gratis le vendría bien.

…

-Cambiando de tema y para olvidarnos de cosas tristes...en unos días será mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Cada año Liz y Patty trataban de organizarle una fiesta a Kid, pero este terminaba adueñándose de la organización…para que todo fuera perfecto y simétrico, como a él le gustaba.

¿El resultado? Una elegante celebración que era del desagrado de las Thompson, y que Kid sin embargo disfrutaba. Además, todos conocían a Kid, y no se esperaban otra cosa de él, así que no les quedaba más remedio que asistir. La casa inmaculada resultaba incómoda para algunos, pero finalmente la convivencia resultaba…agradable.

Y todo esto Soul lo sabía bien…antes de irse, había tenido oportunidad de asistir a las fiestas de Kid una o dos veces.

-Iremos con gusto, lo sabes…si necesitas ayuda, puedes llamarme.

-No te preocupes por eso pero hablando de necesitar ayuda…mañana tendrás que darles las clases a los chicos de Maka en Shibusen.

-De ninguna manera- Maka apareció desde el pasillo, sosteniéndose de la pared- es mi responsabilidad y no dejaré que Soul se haga cargo de mis alumnos.

-Pero Maka… no creo que estés en condiciones de…

-Estoy bien- Maka interrumpió a Soul. Miro desafiante a los dos muchachos- y seguro que estaré aún mejor en la mañana así que déjenme en paz.

-Por supuesto que no, Maka- Kid de pronto se puso severo- si vas a desmayarte a todas las clases lo mejor será que te quedes en casa y descanses. Nuestro deber es que ellos aprendan y en esas condiciones no puedes enseñarles como es debido.

-Pero…

-Es tu orgullo o el prestigio del Shibusen…

Maka, molesta, se dio la vuelta y se metió en la cocina.

-Te tomas esto muy en serio, ¿No?

-Soy el hijo del director, debo poner el ejemplo.

-Claro que sí. Entiendo.

-Creo que debo irme- declaró Kid- te esperamos mañana en la escuela.

Soul asintió. Una vez que Kid se fue, entró con Maka en la cocina. La encontró preparando la comida, pero más furiosa que concentrada. Cortaba las verduras como si se desquitara con ellas, con una ira tal que espantó a Soul desde el primer segundo.

Una mancha roja surgió del índice de Maka.

-¡Ouch!

Terminó haciéndose una pequeña cortada en el dedo. Fue como si eso la sacara de su ensimismamiento y la hiciera volver a la realidad.

Soul se aproximó a ella. Tomó su mano y la llevó al baño, al botiquín, para curarle.

Ella no se resistió, pero tampoco dijo nada. Observaba con atención como Soul lavaba su mano primero con agua fría. Luego de advertirle que probablemente ardería un poco, le puso unas gotas de desinfectante con ayuda de un algodón. Maka sintió un desagradable escalofrío y luego el ardor que le caló hasta las piernas, con lo cual frunció el ceño y unas odiosas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Una vez que terminó de ponerle una pequeña gasa, sonrió para tratar de darle seguridad, pero ella no le veía. Soltó su mano de la de él.

-Lo lamento- susurró- no quería molestarme, ni molestarlos a ustedes.

-Sigues algo débil. ¿Ya pensaste lo de dejarme dar tus clases?

Maka miró su dedo recién curado. Se preguntó si su comportamiento podía juzgarse como orgullo, miedo o sólo como un resultante de su confusión. No sabía si había algo mal con ella, con Soul. Su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora, cuando Soul tronó sus dedos burlonamente frente a sus ojos.

-No es para tanto, Maka- sonrió- podrías ir solo a presenciar la clase, si quieres, pero si prometes no estresarte. Yo me encararía del resto.

-Quisiera ir- cedió, a final de cuentas.

Terminaron de preparar juntos la cena. Blair no llegó, así que optaron por cenar solos, mientras cada uno disputaba consigo mismo una batalla interna.

¿Decirle la verdad u ocultarle todo? Soul titubeaba respecto a su decisión. Veía a Maka tan ajena y alejada de él, que comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho aún más fuerte que la que estaba acostumbrado. Deseaba hablarle pero sabía que todo lo que saliera de sus labios podía ser contraproducente.

Cuando escuchaba la frase de que una acción vale más que mil palabras, creía que eran cosas que la gente decía por quienes no eran capaces de hablar para defenderse. Pero comprobó que el comportamiento de Maka en el momento en que curó su herida en el baño era una extensión de su personalidad de siempre. Un orgullo fundado en su fortaleza interna, una dignidad aplastante que no le permitía darle a nadie el gusto de verla llorar. A nadie, excepto a él.

Y no tanto por darle ese gusto, sino por la confianza construida a partir de su amistad.

En el fondo ella aún lo quería tanto como antes.

Soul suspiró aliviado momentáneamente con la conclusión a la que habían llegado sus pensamientos. Su mano rozó la de Maka en cuanto ambos trataron de tomar el salero.

Maka miró a Soul y retiró su mano al momento, sin embargo, él movió el salero hacia ella, indicándole sin palabras que lo tomara, y volviendo a concentrarse en su plato.

Maka saló un poco su comida y pensó. Ojalá pudiera definir la sensación que le provocaba la presencia de Soul en todo momento. A pesar de la alegría que le provocaba tenerlo cerca…le provocaba una sensación de aversión, de que algo andaba mal, de que debía protegerse de algo. Era una desconfianza terrible, y aunque trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que era Soul, su amigo, quien nunca le haría daño, su alma le decía que algo estaba mal. Sentía una vibración tan diferente, inquietantemente distinta, y eso le impedía actuar con él como antes.

Aún le tenía confianza, pero no sabía hasta que punto podía apoyarse en él.

Cuando terminaron de cenar lavaron los platos y se fueron a dormir.

Maka esperó, con una imposibilidad para dormir originada en una inquietud que no tardó en identificar. Vio el reloj un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie. Había pasado una hora desde que se había acostado y pensó que era buen tiempo.

Se puso de pie, y salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido. Cruzó el pasillo de puntitas, mirando hacia todos lados. Se sintió traidora, pero aun así abrió la puerta y guió sus ojos hasta el cuerpo que descansaba tendido en la cama.

Se concentró, y pudo verla. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio el alma sarcástica y retorcida que sin embargo estaba dispuesta a doblarse bajo el mando de la voz de una sola persona. Ella.

Sin embargo, había cambiado. La que antes era un alma fuerte, vigorosa, llena de juventud, de pronto era un alma desgastada, cansada. Le faltaba casi rostro, y lo poco que se definia tenía una mueca triste y vencida. Su luminosidad había cedido ante una opacidad alarmante, estaba casi perdida en el infinito espacio de las almas. Sus orillas no estaban siquiera definidas. Maka se hizo para atrás y tuvo que taparse la boca para no dar un alarido por la impresión.

-Si ya terminaste de escanearme, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir- la voz sombría de Soul le heló la sangre. Caminó lentamente hacia atrás y cerró la puerta. Atravesó de nuevo el pasillo, entró a su propio cuarto y cerró la puerta, recargándose contra ella una vez dentro. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso, abrazada a sus rodillas, mirando hacia el infinito.

No supo por cuanto se quedó así, pero en algún momento de la madrugada se puso de pie y llegó hasta su cama. Durmió superficialmente. Había momentos en los cuales no sabía definir si estaba dormida o despierta.

Iría a Shibusen al día siguiente, pero no para supervisar a Soul.

…

-¿Se… se puede?

-…adelante…-

Maka se adentró en la oficina improvisadamente hecha laboratorio. A oscuras, la luz de la computadora iluminaba al ocupante de la escalofriante habitación.

Pero ella llevaba años de conocerle. Lo vio de espaldas a ella, dándole vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza, lo cual le causó una mezcla de ternura y gracia, sacándole una sonrisa del rostro.

-Hola, Stein san. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien-hizo una larga pausa en la cual ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Maka no sabía cómo empezar. Por suerte, Stein sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pasaba con ella- Pero tú no vienes solo a visitarme, ¿o si?

Maka tomó asiento junto a él, que ya había volteado a verla. Agachó la mirada hacia su regazo y juntó sus manos, jugando con sus dedos. Stein puso su mano sobre las de Maka, dándole un ligero apretón.

-Estas asustada.

Ella asintió. Necesitaba guía. Aún no confiaba lo suficiente en su padre, y probablemente tampoco confiaba tanto en Stein, pero tenían mucho en común. Ambos eran técnicos, ambos veían almas cuando querían.

-Lo estoy. Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre…

-¿Viste su alma, cierto?- interrumpió, soltándola de golpe y deslizándose en su eterna silla de oficina hasta la computadora otra vez- no creo que te hayas resistido, yo mismo estoy luchando ahora contra mi instinto, para no diseccionarlo- en sus ojos brilló una mueca traviesa.

-No pude evitarlo. Es que lo siento tan extraño, tan lejos- se llevó una mano a la cara, a punto de llorar- discúlpeme, es que no puedo casi resistirlo.

-Entiendo. Es perfectamente normal.- tecleó en la computadora muchas formulas y cálculos, que se reflejaban en sus lentes en la oscuridad. Maka había visto hacer este trabajo miles de veces pero jamás logró entender las complicadas fórmulas y secuencias de números. Había llegado a pensar que ninguno era algo verdadero, sino cálculos producidos por la caprichosa mente del mejor técnico graduado de Shibusen- dime qué fue exactamente lo que viste. Y tus sentimientos, no olvides hablar de tus sentimientos.

Maka contó a Stein al pie de la letra todo lo que había visto la noche anterior.

…

-Bueno jóvenes…desde hoy y por tiempo indefinido yo les daré sus clases. Su profesora Maka está un poco enferma y la voy a suplir, mi nombre es Soul Evans.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Él era conocido por ser la una de las más poderosas Death Scythe jamás creadas, se rumoraba que aún más poderosa que Spirit. Sin embargo los rumores habían ido más allá durante los últimos años.

Una chiquilla de lentes y con cara de ratón de laboratorio levantó la mano.

-¿Es verdad que usted abandonó a Maka-san luego de convertirse en Death Scythe?

-Dicen que ella está enferma porque él regresó- agregó otro chico.

-Vaya malagradecido- completó una chica vestida de rosa limándose las uñas- Maka chan no debería haberlo aceptado de vuelta.

Soul miraba incrédulo a ese grupo de chicos que ahora lo miraban acusadoramente y murmuraban los chismes que con el paso del tiempo se había originado alrededor suyo y de Maka.

Finalmente le dio un golpe a la mesa con el libro que traía en las manos.

-Silencio. Todo ese asunto no es algo que les incumba, yo estoy aquí para darles su clase. Ahora, abran su libro en el capítulo 8- Soul repasó con la mirada rápidamente el contenido del capítulo. Para su suerte, eso lo había repasado con algunos alumnos en Inglaterra así que recordaba de qué se trataba. Luego de dar una explicación rápida, pidió que escribieran un resumen y que resolvieran unos problemas que anotó en el pizarrón.

-Si Maka chan te viera estaría orgullosa- dijo Blair en voz baja lamiendo el dorso de su pata (¿?).

-Lo sé. ¿Tienes idea de donde está?

-No…la perdí de vista en cuanto llegamos, salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Stein sama.

-Ella ya no tiene edad para necesitar de un mentor.

Lo pensó un par de veces más para sí mismo. Pero comprendía que Maka necesitara consejo, como él al principio, que no sabía qué hacer, ella debía estar desubicada y necesitada de apoyo. Se llevó un lápiz al labio inferior y pensó un poco más en lo que iba a hacer con ella. Aún no se decidía a explicarle nada, y estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

-Profesor, he terminado- dijo la chica con cara de ratón. Soul levantó la cara y la vio.

-Para ti serán dos veces más…espero que los rumores lo valgan- dijo dirigiendo su vista de nuevo hacia su libro y riendo ante su venganza, mientras la chica, boquiabierta, se sentó de nuevo y siguió trabajando.

Soul cerró los ojos y sacó de su bolsillo unas pastillas. Tomó una y la pasó junto con un trago de agua que tenía a la mano, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Blair.

_¿Qué es lo que tienes, Soul kun? _

…

-Lo que ocurre contigo es un tanto complicado Maka, y no se aún como explicártelo. Bien, comencemos por que, obviamente, tú estás muy confundida con el regreso de Soul. En tu mente se agolpan sentimientos y recuerdos, probablemente por un lado estés contenta de tenerlo de vuelta, pero por otra parte quieras matarlo. Aunque no lo creas es algo perfectamente normal.

-Bien, eso puedo entenderlo.

-Sí, pero aquí hay dos cosas que me parecen interesantes. Por un lado la descripción que me das del alma de Soul es totalmente lo contrario a lo que me esperaría de alguien como él. Es demasiado joven como para que su alma esté así de gastada. Y en segunda…discúlpame, pero estoy viendo tu alma. La he visto durante años y desde que Soul se fue ha estado como…incompleta- sonrió- por romántico que pueda sonar, cundo Soul regresó fue como si volviera a ser la de antes…pero no por completo.

-No comprendo.

-Es como si le faltara una parte, y eso que falta es un sentimiento que aún no reconoces, y es lo que está provocando tus problemas con Soul. Sus almas no se pueden sincronizar correctamente de nuevo si no aclaran esta situación. Y lo más alarmante es que, dependiendo de lo que ese sentimiento sea, podrías salvar tu amistad con Soul o perderla para siempre. Sólo es cuestión de que la identifiques y la canalices hacia el rumbo correcto.

Maka reflexionó un poco. Pero aún tenía demasiadas preguntas.

-Pero si las personas tienen este tipo de problemas siempre, ¿Por qué en Soul y en mí hacen tanto daño? ¿Qué nos hace diferentes?

-¿Bromeas?- Stein volvió a su computadora y tecleó una vez más a la velocidad del rayo- una de las mejores técnicos y una de las mejores guadañas de la muerte. Además de todo, sus almas tan especiales, todo lo que han pasado juntos. Aunque hay un factor externo que no hemos tomado en cuenta y es lo que mencioné antes, el alma desgastada de Soul. Lo que sea que le esté haciendo daño a él, puede que también te dañe a ti, y a su relación. Sólo es una suposición, pero podría ser una alternativa posible.

Maka, por enésima vez, se sintió pequeña y desprotegida, llena de dudas y sin ninguna certeza.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Habla con Soul sinceramente, como lo hacías antes.

…

Soul encontró a Maka sentada en un balcón.

-Tus alumnos son encantadores- dijo con sarcasmo- y tengo fama de compañero malagradecido por estos lugares. ¿Les has dicho algo sobre mí o yo me gané mi fama a pulso?

-Deberías irte. No quiero verte.

-¿Por qué no?

-no me siento cómoda contigo aquí.

-Pero no he hecho nada para hacerte sentir así. No comprendo, desde que llegué te comportas extraña. Primero te muestras contenta de verme, de pronto me das un sartenazo, luego no me quieres confiar algo tan sencillo como dar tus clases de hoy y ahora no quieres verme. ¿Anoche fuiste a asegurarte de que no estuviera tramando algo en tu contra o qué? ¿Por qué diablos no puedes confiar en mí? No hemos podido hablar. No me diriges la palabra, te fuiste de la mesa a la hora del almuerzo apenas me viste llegar. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Maka no contestó. De pronto vieron a lo lejos una explosión muy fuerte.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Se miraron y asintieron.

Corrieron en esa dirección y llegaron a un callejón.

Varias almas humanas flotaban por los aires y una criatura las comía con descaro. Tenía un solo ojo, varios brazos y además en cada uno tenía diferentes armas, desde un martillo hasta una amenazante ametralladora.

-No sé que seas, criatura- dijo Maka, decidida- pero como técnica de arma, yo en nombre del shibusen debo detenerte. ¡Soul!

Soul se convirtió en guadaña. Maka lo sujetó…y ahí se dio cuenta de qué tan mal andaban las cosas.

-Quema…- dijo en voz baja. Además, Soul le pesaba por lo menos 5 veces más de lo normal. Le costó trabajo mantenerlo arriba lo suficiente para poderse mover.

-Maka ¿Estás bien?

-Sss…sí…n

Soul vio aterrado como las manos de Maka desprendían humo. Se sintió demasiado impotente, pero trató de hacer que su alma se conectara lo mejor posible con la de Maka.

-No te preocupes por mi- dijo ella con dureza- limítate a _cumplir con tu función._

Había un dejo de desprecio muy extraño en su voz. Soul, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente herido, como si Maka lo viera como un mero instrumento. Pero aún así, siguió determinado a protegerla.

Ella tomó impulso y trató de darle un tajo a la criatura, que contrario a su apariencia se movió ágilmente y se alejó varios metros. Maka corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo y lo volvió a intentar. Alzó ambos brazos y le dio un golpe severo, pero no lo suficiente para vencer. Estaba agitada y no sabía si podría levantar a Soul de nuevo. De pronto, su pecho empezó a dolerle intensamente. Su corazón latía rápido y una sensación paralizó sus brazos y piernas.

-¡Maka!- Soul salió de su estado de guadaña y se hincó a su lado, sosteniéndola para que no se golpeara al caer.

El kishin levantó el brazo donde tenía una enorme espada, mientras Soul protegía con su cuerpo a Maka.

-Noo…-susurró Maka. En esos momentos tuvo una sensación extraña en el pecho y quedó inconsciente.

…

-Soul…

-…-

-Soul… ¿Están bien?

Soul se incorporó al oír la voz de Tsubaki. Ella junto con Black Star parecían haberlo ayudado a recuperar la conciencia. Aún tenía el cuerpo de Maka descansando en sus rodillas, y él estaba reclinado sobre ella.

-¡Maka, pronto, llévenla al hospital!- su costado comenzaba a doler intensamente, pero por ahora ella le importaba más.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-preguntó Black Star, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-No te preocupes, Soul, ella está bien- dijo Tsubaki revisando a Maka-solo está inconsciente.

Black Star miró a Soul e insistió.

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible que no pudieran contra él!? ¡Era muy débil, no tenía nada extraordinario como para que no pudieran vencerlo…yo, el gran Black Star, lo vencí para que no los matara!

-Black Star, creo que mejor hay que dejarlos tranquilos- trató de callarlo Tsubaki- parece que no han tenido un buen día.

-Jum- Black Star los miró a ambos y cruzó los brazos- pues qué remedio.

Tsubaki puso una mano en el hombro de Soul y sonrió de manera dulce. Soul tomó a Maka en brazos-aunque era triste verla inconsciente, poder tenerla tan cerca era gratificante y tierno- y emprendieron el camino a casa.

…

-¿Porqué cada vez esto es más frecuente?...-preguntó Maka, recostada en su cuarto, a Tsubaki, que la escuchaba atentamente- no puedo concentrarme, pierdo la conciencia, me siento débil.

-Puede que tenga que ver con lo que te dijo Stein san. Aunque también puede ser hayas quedado inconsciente porque sigues enferma de lo de ayer.

-No, Tsubaki. Estoy cada vez más convencida de que absolutamente _todo_ tiene que ver con Soul.

Cruzó los brazos y miro hacia la ventana abierta.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de Kid kun? Es dentro de dos días.

Maka sonrió de forma sarcástica. Su semblante denotaba cansancio.

-Si sigo con vida para entonces.

En ese momento Soul entró. Tomó asiento en la silla de oficina que Maka usualmente utilizaba para trabajar.

-Bien, yo los dejo, debo ir a casa.

En cuanto Tsubaki cerró la puerta, Soul se aproximó un poco más a la cama de Maka. Ella lo veía. Por momentos sentía que ese sentimiento de aversión se relajaba un poco, y Soul no le causaba desconfianza ni tristeza. Además, nuevamente, él había estado a punto de dar la vida por ella.

-No había razón por la que perdiéramos hoy.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que hay muchas cosas mal, Soul.

Soul sabía bien que Maka no era tonta. Sabía que ella iba a sospechar.

-Algo ocurre, Soul. Contigo, y en consecuencia, conmigo también. Y quiero saber qué es.

Soul se quedó callado unos momentos. Pensó y pensó, trató de impulsarse, de decidirse, pero la conclusión a la que llegó era simple.

-No ocurre nada, no sé de qué me hablas.

-Está frente a nuestros ojos, y si yo no soy la causa, Soul, debes ser tú. Por favor, volvamos a ser lo de antes- cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, y ese solo gesto denotaba tanto sufrimiento que Soul casi pudo escuchar su propio corazón romperse- no sabes cuánto me duele no poder confiar en ti, y no poder quererte como lo he hecho todos estos años.

-No me pasa nada. Necesitas descansar.

Soul salió sin voltear a verla de nuevo.

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja, en el pasillo- pero te lastimaré más si te digo la verdad.

…

Maka escribía y leía intensamente para olvidar lo que estaba viviendo. Estaba tan desesperada que agotarse para caer dormida era lo único que la convencía de hacer en esos momentos.

Soul golpeaba con los puños la pared de su cuarto. Estaba tan molesto que ya no le importaba el daño que se estaba haciendo. Cuando vio una pequeña mancha de sangre en el muro se detuvo, se sentó en su cama y se revolvió el cabello mientras apretaba sus dientes con furia.

Exactamente a las 12 ambos cayeron dormidos, cada uno en su habitación, esperando que el día siguiente fuera al menos más tranquilo.

Continuará.

**Bueno, gracias por pasarse a leer el capítulo. Como dije antes, no duden en escribirme un comentario. Si tienen una queja o algo así lo único que pido es que la expresen con respeto. Si quieren una respuesta háganmelo saber, para devolverles el mensaje. **

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, muchos besos y abrazos de su amiga…**

**Yereri Ashra n.n**


	3. Misunderstood

**Saludos! Después de casi dos meses (casi) aquí está el capítulo 3. Espero que sea de su agrado :)**

_**A pesar del tiempo**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Misunderstood…**_

-Buenos días, Shinigami-sama.

Spirit lo miró con recelo, pero Soul no le prestó atención. Él iba a hablar con Shinigami y era lo único que debía importarle. Aunque la mirada insistente del padre de Maka resultaba tan irritante que de pronto se sintió siete años más joven y con ganas de continuar la constante pelea que había entre ellos.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó al pelirrojo, quien hizo una sonrisilla altanera y cruzó los brazos.

-Escuché por ahí que Maka está molesta contigo- contestó con voz despreocupada- no me sorprendería luego de tanto tiempo en que supo nada de ti.

Soul se quedó callado. Spirit había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Al ver la cara del joven, Shinigami decidió interferir.

-Hola hola, Soul, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Venía a terminar la plática del otro día.

-Ah, es verdad. Yo mismo te dije que quería hablar contigo.

-Pero quisiera que fuera en privado.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Spirit, que se hacía el desentendido y miraba hacia otro lado. Finalmente ambas miradas semichispeantes hicieron que se sintiera incómodo, así que hizo una mueca de fastidio y salió.

-Bien, bien… ahora, ¿En qué nos quedamos aquella vez?

-No hay mucho que contar, Shinigami-sama. Pero ya tomé una decisión. Volveré a Inglaterra lo más pronto posible.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. He llamado a la clínica para concluir con el tratamiento.

Los dos sabían lo que eso significaba. Soul midió con la mirada a Shinigami-sama, preguntándose qué pensaba él de todo esto. Pero como siempre, su jefe resultaba ser una mente impenetrable. De todas formas, siempre había mostrado tanta comprensión y apoyo para con ellos que Soul no había dudado ni un instante en que podría confiar en él y pedir su ayuda.

-He comprobado que en realidad todo lo que he hecho ha afectado de alguna forma a Maka- cerró los puños y agregó, decidido:- Así que ya es hora de corregirlo.

-Creí que tus planes habían funcionado.

-No lo hicieron- replicó con seriedad- alejarme de Maka no rompió nuestro vínculo, en lo absoluto. Ella resiente todas las cosas que a mi me ocurren, y no quiero que esto siga así.

Hubo un silencio muy largo, en el que Soul esperaba que Shinigami hablara, pero este más bien sólo lo observaba.

-Se hará lo que tú digas, Soul- soltó Shinigami luego de un suspiro cargado de resignación-Si necesitas algo házmelo saber. Ya sabes que siempre estaremos dispuestos a apoyarte.

Soul se despidió y salió de la oficina de Shinigami con la extraña sensación de que algo se estaba terminando.

…

Maka no supo cómo, pero había llegado al día del cumpleaños de Death the Kid sin volverse loca. Primero que nada, cada vez que Soul se le acercaba sentía como si una corriente eléctrica fuera a despedirla contra la pared haciéndola pedazos. Ambos estaban irritables y de no ser porque las discusiones siempre comenzaban en público, probablemente hacia mucho que se hubieran peleado de forma realmente seria.

Sin embargo, y debía reconocerlo, Soul se había mostrado cortés hasta donde la incomodidad podía dejarlos a ambos.

Otra que sentía la presión en el ambiente era Blair. Sin embargo ella sabía perfectamente que Soul estaba metido en algún problema. No quería intervenir. La última vez que se había acercado demasiado a Soul, éste había terminado en el suelo con un sartenazo en la cabeza.

Así que la tarde del día de la fiesta de Kid, ambas estaban arreglándose elegantemente. Maka, frente a su espejo, subió el zipper de su vestido blanco. Dio media vuelta y se aseguró de que se viera bien. Se sonrojó al ver que el escote de la espalda llegaba un poco más abajo de donde ella creía. Le descubría casi por completo la espalda.

-Bien, eso no es problema, puedo usar un chal- trató de tranquilizarse. Por suerte el escote delantero no era tan pronunciado. La falda del vestido era plisada, y le cubría más o menos hasta las rodillas, y un cintillo negro le marcaba la cintura. Se animó a usar zapatos de tacón. El chal que se puso era también negro.

Dejó su pelo suelto y se puso una banda blanca.

Luego de ponerse y quitarse accesorios y demás, quedó así. Se dio el visto bueno frente al espejo otra vez y sonrió.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y miró el reloj. La fiesta comenzaba a las 7, así que ellos saldrían rumbo a la casa de Kid a las 6:45, para llegar puntuales, como al cumpleañero le gustaba.

Pero mientras tanto, no quería salir de su cuarto.

…

Mientras tanto, Blair no se preocupaba demasiado. Estaba consciente de que siempre lucía espectacular. Se puso un vestido rojo, corto y ligeramente –sólo ligeramente- escotado.

Unas zapatillas plateadas hicieron el resto.

Su gusto se había refinado con el tiempo, pero aun así le agradaba la sensación de tener todas las miradas encima. Salió a la sala y se sorprendió de que Maka y Soul siguieran en sus habitaciones. Resignada, se sentó a esperar.

Finalmente, una puerta se abrió.

…

Cuando Maka salió de su habitación, no se esperaba llevarse la impresión que llegó a ella en cuanto puso los pies en la sala.

Ella nunca había estado muy interesada en el aspecto físico de las personas – salvo en algunas ocasiones- pero esta vez no pudo evitar notar esto en Soul.

Aunque ya lo había visto con esmoquin antes, esta vez sí notó que le quedaba perfecto usarlo. Era de color azul marino y tuvo que admitir que le resaltaba bastante. Además, todo sumado a un increíble porte para lucirlo y su presencia que de pronto se hacía más y más fuerte.

En el pasado se había percatado de que Soul tenía esas cualidades. Su elegancia natural resultaba sorprendente sobretodo imaginando el tipo de persona retorcida que era.

Pero solo hasta ese momento se sintió alcanzada por esa presencia.

-te ves muy bien- trató de sonar lo más amable y lo menos sorprendida que podía.

-Gracias- Soul volteó su mirada hacia el lado contrario e hizo una media sonrisa-luces muy hermosa.

Maka se sonrojó de forma descontrolada. No quería que se percatara así que se adelantó y salió del departamento. Blair salió después y Soul se quedó atrás. Lanzó un suspiro y cerró la puerta tras él.

Llegaron puntuales a la casa de Kid.

´…

-Típico de Kid- suspiró Maka al entrar en la elegante y simétrica mansión del shinigami. Todos sabían que una fiesta para él tenía que ser…algo estirada, porqué no, reinaba la armonía en cuanto a formas y decoración pero el ambiente llegaba a ser aburrido. Pero no para una persona como Kid. Además, mientras estuviera con sus amigos, él seguro estaría más que feliz.

Lo primero que Maka hizo al llegar fue abrazarlo y felicitarle. Soul hizo lo propio y ambos se integraron a la reunión.

Maka se quedó con Tsubaki, Patty y Liz. Soul platicaba con Black Star.

Cuando estaban juntos se sentía demasiado la presión. Habían llegado al punto más crítico y resultaba difícil pararse entre los dos, y todos se daban cuenta de ello.

Los bocadillos de Tsubaki eran, como siempre, un éxito. La música tranquila se sumaba al ambiente elegante, y las amistades del shibusen se mezclaban con la alta sociedad a la que Kid pertenecía.

Maka tomó una copa de vino. La bebió lentamente ante los ojos sorprendidos de sus amigas. Ella nunca bebía. Y comenzó de pronto a beber más y más.

-Maka, detente- se le acercó Liz- tu nunca has tomado tanto, te hará daño.

Maka la miro. Luego cambió su mirada hacia el frente y suspiró.

-En estos momentos eso ni siquiera me importa.

Sin embargo miró su copa y comprendió. No era forma de acabar con los problemas. Se sintió avergonzada y la puso de nuevo en la mesa.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Soul la veía. Ella no se percató hasta que había dejado la copa sobre la mesa, así que se quedó congelada, avergonzada, esperando que Soul no la hubiera visto tomando. Por poco que hubiera sido, era extraño perder esa imagen frente a alguien que no conocía esa faceta suya.

De pronto Soul desapareció entre la gente. Maka respiró tranquila y trató de distraerse.

…

Soul recorría los pasillos de la casa de Kid en busca del baño. Una vez allí se encerró y se apoyó contra el lavamanos, respirando trabajosamente. Se contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Tanteó la pared más cercana en busca del botón para encender la luz, sin embargo no pudo soportar la arcada y se quedó a oscuras, doblado sobre sí mismo.

De pronto comenzó a toser y toser. El dolor en el pecho lo hizo sujetarse el costado, cerca de su corazón. Finalmente cayó de rodillas, mientras continuaba el ataque que cada vez le lastimaba más. Sentía como si sus pulmones y su estómago se destrozaran por completo dentro de él. Temió que fuera a echarlos por la boca. En algún momento se quedó quieto, respirando de forma agitada.

Finalmente se repuso, la insistente y dolorosa tos se detuvo. Soul pudo respirar tranquilamente de nuevo. Abrió sus ojos. Consiguió encontrar el botón de la luz.

Había tosido sangre.

Había gotas de su sangre, roja y oscura, espesa y terrible, salpicadas en toda la blancura del inmaculado baño.

Impresionado, se recargó contra la puerta y respiró profundamente. Sacó un par de pastillas que guardaba en su bolsillo y las tragó cuidadosamente, pues aún sentía lastimada su garganta.

-Kid va a asesinarme.

…

-¿Maka? ¿Estás bien?

Maka miraba fijamente al infinito, como si estuviera en shock. Liz pasó su mano burlonamente frente a sus ojos un par de veces, haciéndola reaccionar finalmente.

-Lo…lo siento. Sentí un ligero dolor en el pecho, pero estoy bien. Últimamente me pasa muy seguido.

-No creo que eso sea normal- insistió Liz- como para que te lo tomes tan a la ligera. ¿Has ido al doctor?

Maka negó. Sin embargo no le cupo ninguna duda de que una vez más esto tenía que ver algo con Soul. Lo buscó con la mirada y no pudo localizarle.

Sintió una ligera alarma. No quería pensar de forma negativa, pero tenía mucho miedo de que le pasara algo.

…

-Lo siento mucho, viejo. Esto no se ve nada genial ¿No crees?

Kid negó moviendo su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, pero tendremos que limpiar nosotros mismos, y que nadie más se dé cuenta, por que aquí se va a armar un escándalo.

-Espero que Black Star no se acerque por aquí- bromeó Soul mientras ambos iban caminando al cuarto de limpieza.

Luego de dejar el baño tan reluciente como estaba antes, Kid miró a Soul, preocupado.

-Ya nos ocupamos de esto, pero tu ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Ya me había pasado antes. Lo que me sorprende es que nunca había sido tanta sangre.

Soul resumió frente a Kid sus conclusiones luego de su estancia en Death City y su decisión de volver a Inglaterra. Y también su decisión de mantenerse en silencio ante Maka. Ella no debía enterarse por ningún motivo.

Kid mantuvo su posición de desacuerdo.

-Los secretos entre amigos nunca traen nada bueno. Siempre existe la posibilidad de que Maka se entere por otro lado y si eso pasa terminará odiándote el resto de su vida por no confiar en ella.

-No es que no confíe en ella. Es que no quiero que le ocurra algo malo. Mientras más alejada esté de esto, menos le afectará. Si le cuento la verdad se sentirá comprometida y terminaré haciéndole daño.

Kid suspiró, dándole la razón, a pesar de seguir en desacuerdo, sabía que no había nada que hacer si él estaba decidido.

-Espero que no te arrepientas algún día, Soul.

Soul asintió. Él esperaba lo mismo.

...

-No volveré a la sala, estaré un rato en la cocina. Espero que no te importe.

-No, adelante, descansa. Si te sientes mal puedo llevarte a casa.

-Gracias.

Soul entró a la cocina y se acercó a una pequeña mesa. Recargó sus manos contra ella y respiró profundamente.

-Espero que Maka esté bien.

Sabía que bien podía ella haber sentido ese reciente ataque de tos.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta, que se abría de nuevo.

-Soul kun, aquí estas- Blair sonreía ampliamente- creí que habías vuelto a casa, no te veía por ningún lado.

Él guardaba silencio. Pero bastaba verle, más pálido que siempre, un tanto agitado y decaído. Algo andaba mal. Blair tomó todo el valor que tenía – que en realidad no era mucho; lo que podía tomarse como valor era la poca importancia que le daba siempre a todas las dificultades de la vida- y se acercó a Soul. Ya que este estaba volteado, lo tomó de una mano y recargó su cabeza contra su espalda.

-Soul kun, yo sé que tienes problemas…y si no le quieres contar a Maka chan, me preguntaba si podías confiarme a mí lo que te está pasando.

Soul siguió guardando silencio. Sabía lo mimosa que podía ser Blair. Pero no sabía que pudiera expresar un cariño o un acercamiento más puro que al que estaba acostumbrada, que casi rayaba en lo sexual.

Así que ese abrazo resultaba bastante reconfortante. Tenía que admitir que apreciaba a Blair, así que se dio la vuelta y de la forma más inocente, le devolvió el abrazo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Quién sabe qué pensaría la gatita, que una emoción enorme la desbordó y, sin poder evitarlo, de pronto Soul encontró sus labios atrapados por los de ella.

Trató de encontrar una forma de soltarse sin resultar grosero –pues ya no era el muchachito que simplemente la habría empujado lejos- pero no dio resultado.

Optó por calmarse un poco.

Con la idea de apartarla con dulzura, la sujetó de la cintura con ambas manos. Iba a darle un ligero empujón, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, ahorrándole el trabajo, pues Blair se sorprendió y volteó, soltándolo. Pero aún sin pensarlo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Ella los había visto.

-¿B...blair? ¿Soul?

-Ma…ka…

Los tres se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué decir. Maka lucía extremadamente contrariada. Blair estaba un poco más tranquila, pero algo sorprendida de sí misma. Soul respiraba agitadamente, no sabía si por el beso que Blair le había robado o por que Maka los hubiera descubierto en una situación tan comprometedora.

-Eh…no tienen…que explicar nada. Lamento la interrupción- luego de decir esto, Maka desapareció tras la puerta, cerrándola con un golpe tan fuerte que casi la arranca del quicio.

Soul y Blair permanecieron callados e inmóviles. Luego de unos momentos, Soul se dejó caer en una silla, con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza, en una clara muestra de su frustración. Blair se disculpó torpemente y salió corriendo de allí, dejándolo sólo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Soul ya había pensado las cosas y tuvo que admitir que probablemente acababa de lograr algo que no había podido conseguir aún yéndose a Inglaterra por 7 años.

Por imprevista, penosa, dolorosa e imperdonable que hubiera sido, esta situación lo ayudó a proteger a Maka de cualquier peligro, rompiendo hasta la última huella de cualquier conexión que su corazón o su alma pudieran retener con los de ella.

Había cumplido su última tarea antes de volver a Inglaterra. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma.

…

Maka salió de la casa de Kid sin dar explicaciones.

Escuchó que alguien le gritaba algo, pero no se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera cuando salió de la última protección de la casa y las frías gotas de lluvia la hicieron comprender por qué no querían dejarla salir.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y siguió caminando. En algún momento se quitó los tacones, pues no se podía sostener en pie en el piso mojado. Estaba chorreando agua de pies a cabeza, pero no podía correr. Además, las gotas de lluvia ocultaban algo que ella jamás habría podido aceptar.

Estaba llorando a mares.

Jamás pensó que fuera a dolerle tanto, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Creyó que sus problemas con Soul terminarían solucionándose, porque después de todo eran problemas, en cierta forma, fisiológicos – una pequeña falla de sincronización, y nada grave- pero pensar que Soul estuviera liado con Blair, aún cuando en más de una ocasión parecía que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella, de Maka, su técnica y compañera, era terriblemente desalentador y abrumador para ella. Por no decir lo triste, frustrante y horrible que resultaba pensarlo.

Atrás de ella se escucho el sonido del claxon de un auto. Los faros se acercaron a ella, que enceguecida, distinguió a Tsubaki detrás del parabrisas. Se acercó y abrió la portezuela, sentándose en el lugar del copiloto sin preguntar.

-¿Quieres hablar?- Maka negó con la cabeza y ambas estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos minutos. Luego de suspirar, Tsubaki dirigió el auto hacia la casa de Maka.

-¡No! – se opuso ella, haciendo que Tsubaki frenara. La miró de forma interrogante, a lo que Maka devolvió una mirada suplicante -¿Podría pasar la noche en tu casa? No quiero volver a la mía porque…

Tsubaki dudó. Estacionó el auto y apagó el motor.

-Lo siento Maka, pero no puedo hacer eso. Debo llevarte a casa.

-Pe…pero Tsubaki…

-Maka, no estás pensando con claridad. Tranquilízate y esperemos un momento.

Maka se limpió los ojos y miró sus manos, avergonzada.

-Lo lamento.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

Necesitaba enfrentarlo. Por enésima vez, necesitaba aceptar la verdad.

Aunque le costaba trabajo, se hizo a la idea. Respiró profundamente.

-Sí, por favor.

…

Tsubaki, servicial como siempre, preparó café. Maka permanecía en una silla, enrollada en una manta.

-No confiaré más en Soul, ni en Blair.

-Maka, no digas eso- alarmada, Tsubaki la tomó de las manos- ellos te quieren mucho…

-No como yo creía. Ellos están liados ¿Sabías? Los vi besándose en la cocina de Kid. ¿Por qué no pudieron confiármelo? ¿Porqué me hicieron seguir creyendo que tal vez…yo y Soul…?- se quedó cayada, pues el llanto la atacó de nuevo- Basta ya. Lo siento, Tsubaki, tu no tendrías que estar mezclada en esto.

-No creo que haya sido su intención.

Maka tomó su café en absoluto silencio.

-Gracias por todo.

-No es nada. Debo irme, dejé a Black Star tirado en la fiesta, debo ir por él.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Soul y Blair entraron a la casa en silencio. Cada uno entró en su cuarto, mientras Tsubaki, un poco incómoda, salía de la casa.

Maka se encerró su habitación y durmió profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

Tuvo tiempo para pensar, vaya que sí.

Tal vez había mal entendido las cosas.

Tal vez no debía haberse enojado con Soul y con Blair.

Lo que es más…ella no tenía _ninguna _relación amorosa con Soul, así que él tampoco tenía nada que explicar. Luego de una noche de descanso, los pensamientos en su mente tomaron forma y se arrepintió de lo molesta que se había puesto. Salió de su cuarto dispuesta a escuchar, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, al ver a Soul con sus maletas en la puerta.

No había rastros de Blair.

Soul miró a Maka y de pronto bajó la vista. Usaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

-Maka…me voy. Debo volver a Inglaterra.

Maka no podía hablar. Soul, de todas maneras, no se lo permitió.

-Blair se fue una temporada a casa de Kid. Necesitas pensar, lo sé. Lamento lo de anoche.

-Soul…

-No importa, ¿ok? Es tarde, debo irme.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Maka apretó sus ojos. Quemaba.

-Soul, yo…

Se le fue la voz. Soul salió sin darse la vuelta para mirarla. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, ella cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Soul se había ido de nuevo. Blair ya no estaba.

Ahora se había quedado sola.

Pero ya no quería llorar. Se quedó allí, sin habla, sin lagrimas y sin ganas de seguirse preguntando qué era todo esto, qué había salido mal.

-Maldito Soul- murmuró luego de unos minutos, alejándose de la pared en la que había estado recargada todo este tiempo- esto no vale la pena…

Una risa retorcida se apoderó de sus boca, como burlándose de sí misma.

De pronto el teléfono sonó. El identificador de llamadas marcaba que era del celular de Soul. Ella no contestó, y se fue arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación. Era lunes y debía dar clases.

En el aeropuerto, Soul comprendió que Maka no iba a contestar. Canceló la llamada y apagó su celular.

Debía subir pronto al avión.

_Continuará…_

**Gracias por leer! El título del capítulo (misunderstood) es una canción de Bon Jovi que habla de malentendidos amorosos n.n está bonita, si alguien quisiera oírla.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios! Vamos, no sean tímidos xD bueno, ya. **

**Muchos besos! Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	4. Transiciones

_**A pesar del tiempo**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Transiciones**_

Maka se hizo presente en el Shibusen. No quería hablar con nadie ni dar explicaciones, así que fue directamente a su salón y esperó paciente a que empezaran a llegar sus alumnos. Había tratado de hacer que los estragos del sufrimiento no se vieran en su rostro. Se miró en el espejo y se arregló todo lo que pudo.

Aunque a su parecer, las huellas se podían disimular, no ocurría lo mismo con su expresión triste, ni sus ojos sombríos, ni sus labios caídos que no se atrevían a sonreír. Así pues, al momento en que sus alumnos estaban ya en el salón, trató de esbozar una sonrisa y comenzó su clase.

Se disponía a comenzar cuando fue interrumpida por una niña, mientras pasaba la lista.

-Maka-san…se…señorita Maka…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué fue de…de Soul kun?

Maka miró a su alumna, confusa. No pensó que le preguntarían por él, conociendo a Soul seguramente no se había dado a desear con los alumnos. Pero si no les cayera bien, no habrían preguntado por él.

-Él decidió volver a Inglaterra.

-¿Entonces usted ya se recuperó? Él estaba aquí para suplirla, ¿no?

Maka guardó silencio y miró a la niña. Miró a los otros chicos, que al parecer esperaban una respuesta. Tomó mucho aire y sonrió.

-Sí, ya estoy bien. ¿Por qué me lo preguntan? ¿Acaso lo extrañan?

Nadie contestó, pero era evidente la tristeza. Ella recordó haber escuchado alguna vez a Soul hablar de las clases, al parecer él ya estaba acostumbrándose a los chicos y se sentía bien en ese ambiente.

-Bueno, mejor volvemos a la clase. Hoy veremos un nuevo tema así que pongan atención.

Las clases del día transcurrían lentas. A la hora del almuerzo se animó a sentarse con Liz y Patty. Ellas estaban especialmente interesadas en saber con exactitud qué demonios había pasado el día anterior en la fiesta de Kid. Primero que nada porque Kid se había quedado muy inquieto con la intempestiva partida de los tres luego de la fiesta, y segundo, porque esa mañana Blair había llegado a instalarse con ellos a la elegante mansión del joven Shinigami. No era que no la quisieran allí, pero luego de varios años viviendo con Maka era muy extraño que de buenas a primeras llegara a vivir con ellos.

Sobre todo sin dar una explicación. Que Kid la recibió muy bien era indudable, pero la pregunta flotaba en el aire y nadie quería ponerle voz.

Claro que a final de cuentas la inocente Patty no estaba tan interesada en saber cómo lo estaba Liz.

Liz estaba un poco más consciente de que ahí debía haber algún problema. Sin embargo había un peligro que tenía que contar, y era que no hablaría con cualquier persona, sino con Maka. Primero decidió ser prudente.

No molestarla, para empezar, parecía una buena idea en esos momentos.

Era un riesgo innecesario. Pero sin embargo tenía que batallar contra su propia curiosidad –y por qué no, preocupación-, así que midió un poco el terreno, y cuando la vio un poco distraída, fingió no darle mucha importancia y entonces se lo soltó.

-Oye, Maka…

Maka volteó en seguida y prestó atención.

-Dime.

-… ¿Tu sabes por qué Blair ha ido a vivir con nosotros? Es decir, no es que no la quiera ahí, pero es extraño que luego de tanto tiempo ya no viva contigo.

Maka retiró su mirada un momento, y reflexionó un poco.

-Fue una decisión que ella tomó. La verdad no sé el porqué, así que ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

-Pero… ¿Qué me dices de Soul? ¿Por qué se fue así, tan de pronto…?

-Él tenía que volver a Inglaterra, me imagino que tendrá mucho que hacer allá. De todas formas ¿Por qué te importa? Ha estado por allá tantos años que pensé que ya nadie notaba su ausencia.

Liz finalmente se dio por vencida.

-Bueno, ya mujer, de haber sabido que reaccionarias así mejor no pregunto nada.

Se quedaron calladas un buen rato. Maka había tomado la firme decisión de no seguir atormentándose con Soul y seguir con su vida, así que no le hallaba sentido a seguir hablando de él. Claro que el mal humor y los pucheros no se los aguantaría nadie, por lo cual Liz se puso de pie y se excusó, pues tenía que irse.

-Tengo mucho que hacer. Te veo luego. ¿Vienes Patty?

Ésta leía una revista.

-Sí one-chan…

Maka las siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le causó una molestia extraña en todo su ser. Si seguía así, se iba a quedar completamente sola.

Vio que tenía una hora libre más antes de volver a dar clase. Decidió ir a dar una vuelta, para despejarse.

…

Luego de algunas horas de viaje Soul llegó al aeropuerto en Inglaterra.

El choque de llegar a un país completamente diferente, el cambio de idioma, la cultura, todo, le afectó casi tanto como la primera vez que puso un pie allí.

Las primeras palabras que dijo le salieron en japonés y el taxista no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que dijo. Soul sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de reacomodar las ideas, y finalmente, luego de hilarlo todo, sonrió amablemente y volvió a intentar.

-Buenas noches. Lléveme a esta dirección, por favor…- dijo en inglés y acto seguido y para no volverse a equivocar le dio un papel donde estaba anotada la dirección del edificio de departamentos donde vivía.

Era un edificio agradable. No tenía vecinos molestos, salvo uno que ponía su música a todo volumen los viernes, pero como a Soul le gustaba la música esto no le causaba molestia.

Se había acostumbrado a tomar el té y al acento de los ingleses. El idioma nunca fue un gran problema, pero en esos momentos estaba tan cansado que no podía concentrarse cuando hablaba – de ahí el incidente con el taxista- así que al pasar por recepción se alegró que estuviera de encargado un sujeto que él ya conocía, que sólo alzó su mano en señal de saludo. Soul levantó su mano con la llave y él asintió. Sin preguntas y sin molestias innecesarias.

Entró a su departamento y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya limpiaría por la mañana. Luego de descansar por alrededor de una hora, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del hospital.

-¿Doctor? Soy Soul Evans…ya estoy listo para empezar el tratamiento… Sí, ella estará bien, me he asegurado…no se preocupe, es lo mejor…sí, estaré allí mañana. Buenas noches.

Colgó el teléfono. Se aseó y pidió una cena por teléfono, pues no estaba de ánimos para cocinar, y además no había nada en casa. Luego de cenar se dedicó a descansar un poco más. Tenía mucho de qué preocuparse al día siguiente.

…

Pasaron un par de días y el dolor que Maka sentía en su pecho de vez en cuando seguía aumentando de frecuencia. Ya varias veces la había pillado a mitad de una explicación en clase, o peor aún, sola en su casa, donde nadie podría ayudarla si se ponía peor.

Al pensar en esto, extrañaba a Blair. Y al pensar en Blair, inevitablemente pensaba e Soul. Con curiosidad masoquista se preguntaba una y otra vez dónde estaría en ese momento, qué estaría haciendo, si algún día pensaba en volver. Con la misma alejaba esos pensamientos de su cabeza y trataba de olvidarse de lo ocurrido, su vida, después de todo, debía seguir adelante.

Iba caminando por un pasillo de la escuela, un pasillo algo olvidado que ella frecuentaba por estar allí ubicada una zona de archivos que ella necesitaba usar para dar sus clases así como para trabajar en proyectos propios. Estaba relativamente tranquila, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Blair, que venía caminando hacia ella. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Simplemente siguieron caminando. Cuando Maka la sintió pasar a su lado, sintió como si algo estuviera muy mal. Esto no debía ser así, ella y Blair eran amigas y una amistad no se podía perder así como así. Pasaron segundos (tal vez un minuto) cuando Maka se dio la vuelta y trató de hablar. Pero lo único que vio fue la sombra de Blair dando la vuelta por el pasillo. La oportunidad se fue y un nuevo vacío se apodero de su corazón. Ya se lo sabía de memoria.

Era como tener un montón de asuntos inconclusos. Cuando muriera seguro no descansaría en paz.

Trató de seguir su camino tranquilamente. Sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban y ese dolor en el pecho no le permitía avanzar. En un momento se halló tirada en el piso, tosiendo desesperadamente, sin poder respirar ni levantarse, ni gritar ni pedir ayuda. Pasaron unos segundos más de tos y de su garganta empezaron a salir pesadas gotas de sangre, que la asustaron aún más. El pasillo, de por sí tenebroso, se le figuró en ese momento como su peor enemigo. Nadie la encontraría allí. Luego de pensar en esto, dejó de toser y quedó inconsciente.

…

-Soul, vamos, despierta…

Soul abrió sus ojos y se incorporó, quedando sentado en la camilla del hospital. El doctor le alcanzó un vaso con agua, que él tomó lentamente. Realmente no recordaba nada de la intervención, pues el sueño provocado por la anestesia era muy profundo.

Luego de terminar el agua se dirigió a su doctor.

-Dígame, ¿Estoy listo para la operación?

-Bien Soul, creo que lo estás. Verás, los estudios que te hicimos revelaron que tu cuerpo está muy fuerte, y todos tus órganos funcionan bien exceptuando los del sistema circulatorio, que son los directamente afectados por tu problema. Tuvimos que inducirte una dosis de adrenalina para acelerar tu ritmo cardiaco y ver qué clase de problemas te produciría en el peor de los casos y cómo podríamos controlarlo en caso de que ocurriera durante la operación.

-¿Y es muy grave?

El doctor se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Un poco. Lo pudimos controlar en estos momentos, pero durante una operación sería mucho más difícil por todas las complicaciones que de por sí hay.

Soul permaneció pensativo. Una enfermera le alcanzó su ropa y Soul se fue a cambiar detrás de un biombo blanco.

Cuando salió ya con su ropa normal, se dirigió al doctor.

Se trataba de un hombre joven, le calculaba la edad de Spirit o Stein, es decir, no más de unos 35 años. Tenía el cabello negro y una paleta de caramelo en la boca. Según Shinigami, había sido un técnico hasta que se decidió por dedicarse a la medicina. Fue Shinigami, de hecho, quien le había recomendado a Soul a ver a ese doctor. Su nombre era Mind.

-Escúcheme, lo estuve pensando y quiero correr todos los riesgos. No me importa mucho lo que pase conmigo, en realidad. Sólo quiero que ella…

Se interrumpió, pero el doctor comprendió.

-Estoy consciente de que no eres el único directamente involucrado en esto. Si la operación termina con éxito, ella estará bien.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si muero?

Mind no pareció entender.

Miró a Soul preguntándose exactamente qué era lo que quería saber, pero luego de reconectar sus ideas supuso que lo que Soul preguntaba era qué ocurriría con Maka.

-Ella estará bien. Como la conexión de sus almas desaparecerá, ella dejara de sentir cualquier molestia.

-¿Entonces es mejor para ella que yo muera a que sobreviva aunque la operación no funcione?

Mind se quedó aún más sorprendido con el orden de prioridades que Soul tenía en esos momentos. Una pregunta como esa no era algo muy agradable de escuchar ni de contestar.

-Yo nunca dije que…

-Está bien, lamento haberlo incomodado- Soul se puso de pie, fingiendo no darle mucha importancia y caminó hacia afuera del consultorio- ¿Para cuándo podríamos programar la operación?

Mind miró sus notas y lo pensó unos segundos. Se sacó la paleta de la boca e hizo unas cuentas en silencio con los dedos.

-No lo sé- concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Soul lo miró con enojo.- Lo siento, es que quisiera que permanecieras dos semanas más con la dieta que te puse y los medicamentos, para ver cómo reaccionas.

-¿Dos semanas? ¿Acaso está loco? ¿No me dijo al principio que esto me estaba matando?

-Pero los medicamentos te controlarán los síntomas, así que no te preocupes.

Soul asintió.

-De acuerdo, como diga.

Una enfermera lo acompañó a salir del hospital, y tomó un taxi hacia su departamento.

Sin embargo, fue hasta el momento en que veía los edificios de la ciudad por la ventana que se iluminó y se preguntó si la dosis de adrenalina habría sido sentida por Maka.

…

Maka despertó en la enfermería de la escuela. Tsubaki se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella, impidiendo que se incorporara.

-Aún estás débil- dijo con su suave voz- deberías dormir un poco.

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Te encontramos desmayada en el pasillo. Por suerte Stein-san sabía qué hacer. La verdad es que yo no tenía idea de qué era lo que te pasaba y me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Stein-san?

-Fue a hablar con Shinigami-sama. Tu padre te llevará a casa.

Maka levantó su mano y se tocó el pecho, sobre el corazón. Necesitaba saber qué ocurría consigo misma. Si era que se estaba muriendo necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes.

Se puso de pie precipitadamente y Tsubaki no pudo convencerla de volver a la cama.

-Bien, por lo menos dime a dónde vas.

-A buscar a Stein para que me explique qué está pasando conmigo.

Tsubaki suspiro y asintió.

-Pero antes de que te vayas… Fue Blair quien te trajo. Ella te encontró en el pasillo y como pudo te trajo hasta aquí.

Maka se quedó inmóvil, aún con su mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

_Genial…otro asunto inconcluso._

Corrió por los pasillos buscando a Stein. No dudaba que él podría aclarar sus dudas, aunque la primera vez no lo hiciera del todo estaba segura de que esta vez diría algo concreto que por lo menos la dejaría tranquila.

Justo lo encontró saliendo de Death Room, con una expresión más bien indiferente que sin embargo cambió por completo en cuanto la vio.

-Maka-Ella llegó agitada hasta él pero no fue mucho lo que descansó pues necesitaba hablar.

-Stein-san… necesitamos hablar. Necesito que me diga qué es lo que pasa conmigo, yo sé que usted lo sabe.

Stein miro a Maka en profundo silencio. Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de él una cajetilla de cigarros. La extendió hacia Maka, ofreciéndole uno.

-No fumo, gracias- Stein asintió y tomó uno para sí mismo. Lo puso en su boca y mientras lo encendía aspiró profundamente, dejando escapar después una gran bocanada de humo, mientras Maka lo miraba impaciente temiendo no soportar más y terminar dándole un Maka chop en la cabeza. Pero haciendo un gran acopio de paciencia, lo dejó disfrutar del momento.

-No es nada grave, Maka. Vamos con Tsubaki, por ahora solo necesitamos revisarte bien y creo que sólo necesitarás unos medicamentos para normalizar tu ritmo cardiaco.

Maka no contestó, pero trató de atrapar la esquiva y distante mirada de Stein, que no se permitió ser descubierto por sus ojos.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y de eso hablaba con Shinigami sama?

-Él estaba interesado en tu estado, no tiene nada de malo que lo mantenga informado- contestó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y fingiendo indiferencia a la curiosidad de Maka. Sin embargo no podía ocultar sus nervios por que Maka se alejara de ahí.

-Pues hablaré con él- replicó ella tratando de hacer a Stein a un lado- así que con permiso.

Stein no la dejó pasar.

-Tienes que acompañarme a la enfermería.

Pero Maka era mujer firme, porfiada y aguerrida, pues tenía en lo más profundo de su alma ese comportamiento que la distinguía de cualquier otro técnico en el Shibusen, eso que a sus amigos les gustaba llamar "coraje", que al recordarlo Stein sintió que sus esfuerzos serían inútiles, pues fue fácilmente alejado por la ya molesta joven que entró corriendo al salón de la Muerte sin que él pudiera hacer nada por detenerla. Maka atravesó el largo pasillo de guillotinas ensayando mentalmente las razones por las cuales Shinigami sama _tenía que _ayudarle; pues si había alguien en ese sitio que supiera todo acerca de todo, ese era Shinigami sama.

Él debía saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando y si tenía que ver algo con Soul (de esto estaba casi completamente segura pero necesitaba una confirmación), no por nada era el mismísimo Dios de la muerte que ya le debía el grandísimo favor de haber acabado con el Kishin (que nunca se lo echó en cara a nadie pero el momento para darse su lugar debía ser precisamente ese), y que seguramente le diría la verdad, simplemente porque él era así.

Finalmente llegó y vio a Shinigami de espaldas a ella, frente al espejo. En cuanto el dios la escuchó entrar volteó rápidamente, dejando un poco a la vista su espejo, en el cual estaba la imagen sorprendida de Soul.

Maka lo miro también profundamente sorprendida.

-Soul…- murmuró, mientras Shinigami se acercaba a ella.

-Maka, creo que deberías ir con Stein-kun- dijo Shinigami con su voz graciosa, quizás para no alarmar a Maka. Detrás de él, la imagen de Soul se desvanecía en el espejo. Pero ella no dejaba de sentir que algo malo estaba pasando; sin embargo ya no tuvo voluntad para moverse ni decir nada, por lo que se dejó conducir hacia afuera, acompañada por Stein. La más fuerte impresión de ver a Soul fue que se veía peor de lo que ella podía imaginar. Estaba demacrado, como enfermo, delgado, frágil. No lo recordaba así. No quería verlo así.

_¿Qué pasó con lo de…ser fuertes juntos…?_

Lo dejaría así. Ya era suficiente. Que Soul se fuera al infierno si era necesario, pero ella quería estar en paz. No dijo nada y aceptó las pastillas que Stein le daba. No sabía si eran para los nervios, o para su corazón, pero mientras le hicieran efecto no le importaba.

…

En su habitación, Soul se había quedado de pie frente al espejo. ¿Debía volver a llamar a Shinigami?

Luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, decidió no hacerlo. Ya le había dicho lo que debía. También pensó en llamar a Maka. Pero no, no estaba preparado para enfrentarla. Seguramente estaba aún molesta con él. Si supiera los riesgos que corría, los problemas que había enfrentado todos estos años…por ella.

Entró al baño y se lavó la cara. Se miró en el espejo y vio sus ojos enmarcados de manchas azules. Se vio flaco, pálido. El tratamiento estaba avanzando lento y la enfermedad lo consumía rápido. Por suerte lo operarían pronto.

Y desde ahí era comenzar todo de nuevo. O sobrevivía y trataba de seguir con su vida, o moría. Se recostó en su habitación y miró a su alrededor. Era tan impersonal como un cuarto de hotel. No había nada que extrañara ni que lo retuviera allí. Muchas de las cosas que él consideraba valiosas estaban guardadas en cajas en un ropero, o en cajones, pero para nada adornaban la estancia. Primeramente por que la primera vez que llegó, no esperaba quedarse por mucho. Luego, por la negación. Él no pertenecía allí, sino a Death City, y así se quedó en su mente por siempre.

Ciertamente, no había nada por lo cual extrañar ese lugar.

Se moría por volver a Death City. Claro que esa era una forma ambigua de expresarlo. Si moría simplemente no podría regresar, y al posibilidad de morir estaba latente todo el tiempo.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho más, la decisión estaba tomada, y no le importaba la operación siempre que tuviera la garantía de que Maka estaría bien.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno, para empezar quisiera aclarar que el nombre del doctor es una clara muestra de que no soy buena poniendo nombres. Como en Soul Eater muchos nombres son así (Por ejemplo: Spirit: Espíritu, Soul: Alma) se me ocurrió que estaría bien algo por el estilo. **

**Lo de "ser fuertes juntos" es de cuando Stein les da su entrenamiento especial.**

**Y luego…Blair me cae bien. Sé que a muchos no, pero en general me parece linda.**

**Ok, un saludo y muchos besitos. **

**Atto. Yereri Ashra :)**


	5. Enfrentamiento

_**A pesar del tiempo**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Enfrentamiento**_

Así, pasaron dos largas semanas más. Maka seguía medicada, puesto que aún de vez en cuando sentía esos dolores extraños en el pecho, pero nadie había podido (o más bien, querido) determinar su procedencia. Sin embargo, a medida que los días avanzaban las molestias iban disminuyendo, a tal punto que llegaron a ser un problema totalmente secundario para ella.

-Maka, ¿acaso al fin lo estás olvidando?- se preguntó a sí misma una mañana al despertar, y caer en cuenta que efectivamente todo estaba pasando a un segundo plano para ella. Era un viernes. Las pesadillas la estaban abandonando y también la depresión. Incluso el recuerdo había dejado de doler casi por completo.

Se olvidó del asunto y siguió con su día como si nada.

Fue al Shibusen como normalmente lo hacía, dio sus clases de la forma más tranquila, e incluso sus amigos la notaron diferente. Ya no estaba ojerosa, ni débil, ni de mal humor. Fue como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

Demasiado tranquilo, para gusto de Shinigami sama. Algo no andaba bien. No se suponía que Maka anduviera tan tranquila en esa situación. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Maka había estado además preocupada por otro asunto, que era el de encontrar a Blair y pedirle una disculpa. Había estado pensándolo bien y decidió vencer su miedo, y acercarse a ella. Después de todo, no perdía nada con hacerlo. Sin embargo, luego del incidente en el pasillo Blair la evitaba a toda costa. Si se encontraban en el pasillo ella entraba rápidamente en algún salón. Si se sentaba en la misma mesa que ella y Liz se disculpaba y se llevaba su plato y simplemente desaparecía. Si la encontraba en el baño se convertía en gatita y salía por una pequeña ventana.

Sin embargo ese día Maka iba decidida a enfrentarla. Según ella entendía las cosas, no le debía ninguna disculpa, pues sólo había sido un gran malentendido y solo lo podían solucionar hablando, pero aún así valía la pena el intento si con eso recuperaba su amistad.

Así que en la hora que tenían libre estuvo recorriendo los pasillos en su búsqueda. Durante un buen rato anduvo sin encontrarla, así que finalmente se determinó a no entrar a ninguna clase más si no lograba hablar con ella.

Después de un buen rato comenzó a desesperarse. Había estado buscándola casi una hora y no había logrado ni siquiera saber algo de ella. Nadie la había visto. Kid pensaba que probablemente había regresado a casa.

-No puede ser- exclamó realmente frustrada- justamente hoy que necesito hablar con ella.

Sin embargo no se dio por vencida. Siguió caminando hasta que decidió buscar por los pasillos subterráneos de la escuela. Era muy poco común que alguien fuera allí como no fuera por absoluta necesidad. Aunque por otro lado era bastante lógico que fuera allí alguien que necesitara estar solo.

Y tal como lo había pensado, apenas a unos metros de la puerta que separaba esos pasillos del resto del Shibusen, la encontró sentada debajo de un candelabro que colgaba de la pared, con las piernas contraídas hacia su cuerpo y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas.

-Blair- llamó en voz realmente baja, que sin embargo sabía que ella podía escuchar- Blair, necesito hablar contigo.

-Lo sé.

Maka esperaba un poco más de resistencia por parte de la gatita, pero finalmente le pareció bien que fuera accesible en esos momentos. Checó su reloj. Perdería una o dos clases, pero aún así se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que la luz de la antorcha la cubriera también. Como si la oscuridad no fuera suficiente, un escalofriante eco repetía cada sonido como si de lamentos se tratase.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente costaba trabajo.

-Blair, yo…quiero que vuelvas a casa. Quiero que seamos amigas como antes.

Fue más sencillo de lo que creyó. Tal vez porque realmente lo sentía. Blair guardó silencio unos instantes pero finalmente contestó, de forma un tanto indiferente.

-No es tan fácil.

-Fue un malentendido ¿Sí? En realidad yo estaba demasiado emotiva esa noche, no pude evitar sentirme mal cuando vi que tu y Soul…se…

-Nos dimos cuenta de ello- volteó hacia ella- Comprendo lo que sentiste y sé que tengo mucha culpa de ello. Supongo que debo disculparme.

-No merezco tus disculpas. Aunque esa noche lo pensé mucho y no tenía que haberme molestado así. Yo no tenía nada con Soul, y él es libre de ser feliz como quiera.

-En todo caso, a quien le debes una disculpa es a él.

Pensándolo bien, eso tenía mucho sentido.

Blair sonrió.

-Sabía que necesitabas pensar. Lo hablé con Soul-kun esa noche y le dije que me iría, no tanto por mí, sino para que no te sintieras mal- se quedó como pensativa por largo rato, y luego de mucho rato agregó- si ya pensaste lo suficiente, yo también quiero que seamos amigas.

Por toda respuesta, Maka le extendió la mano y Blair la estrechó mientras ambas sonreían. Ninguna lloró. Ambas eran muy fuertes y orgullosas como para eso.

-Pero Maka, hay algo que creo que tienes que saber.

Maka la observó con atención.- Si tiene que ver con Soul no necesito ni quiero saber nada.

-Esto es importante, créeme- insistió -y estoy segura de que tú _tienes_ que saberlo.

_En cuanto Soul-kun llegó aquí tuve un presentimiento extraño. Sin embargo lo ignoré por completo y me comporté como siempre y hasta conseguí que le dieras un sartenazo en la cabeza. Pero el día en que te llevaron desmayada él y Kid-kun los escuché hablar de un problema que tenía Soul y que de alguna manera que tenía que ver contigo pero traté de ignorarlo también, y me fui. Varias veces lo vi tomando unas pastillas pero no tengo idea de su función._

_Pero el día de la fiesta fue lo más grave. Ya sabía que algo le pasaba y decidí investigar un poco antes de decirte cualquier cosa. De pronto lo vi correr hacia el pasillo, así que me transforme en gato y lo seguí. Entró al baño y yo también. Estaba oscuro así que él no me notó pero yo sí podía verlo. Se inclinó y tosió sangre, como tú el otro día. Finalmente logró encender la luz y fue cuando me escapé, pues él fue a buscar a Kid kun para que le ayudara con el baño. Fue por eso que me acerqué a él en la cocina, sólo quería ayudarlo, pero fui demasiado lejos._

-No sé qué es lo que tiene, pero tiene que ver con Maka-chan, de verdad. No debes desligarte de esto, Soul-kun te necesita, lo presiento.

Maka no supo cómo reaccionar ni que decir ante la revelación de Blair, que estaba genuinamente preocupada y la miraba como si esperase una respuesta de su parte. Los miedos y las tristezas que ya creía alejadas por completo de su ser se encendieron como viejas llamas reavivadas, y sin embargo trató una vez más de negarlo todo y alejarse de lo que ocurría.

-No es mi problema. Lo que a Soul le pase no es mi asunto ni me importa y se acabó.

-Pero Maka-chan…

-¡he dicho lo que tenía que decir! Después de todo es mi vida, Blair, y si no te gusta, pues lo siento mucho.

Maka se puso de pie dándole la espalda y cruzó los brazos, dio una profunda respiración. Lo meditó unos momentos y se dio cuenta de que simplemente era algo que no podía evadir.

-Si te tranquiliza un poco, hablaré con Shinigami sama. Si él se niega a explicarme le diré todo lo que tú me has contado.

-¿Pero como sabes que Shinigami sama está involucrado?

Maka no respondió enseguida, pues necesitaba escucharse a sí misma decirlo como para creerlo.

-Porque si no fuese algo importante, nunca hubiera dejado a Soul irse a Inglaterra así como así. Además los vi hablando el otro día. Estoy segura de que él lo sabe todo sobre este asunto.

Todo lo que Blair le había dicho había sido suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar y estar un poco más consciente de lo involucrada que estaba en esto realmente.

Le dio la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Ambas salieron de allí y ella regresó a dar sus clases como acostumbraba, y esta vez se cuidó de que sus sentimientos no se involucraran y le arruinaran el día. De hecho todo le salía muy bien. Hacía mucho que sus alumnos no la veían tan concentrada.

En realidad estaba más concentrada en todo lo que tendría que decir a Shinigami. O a Stein o a Spirit, en caso de que no la dejaran enterarse de nada como habían hecho antes. Aún si tenía que enfrentarse al mismísimo Soul estaba perfectamente determinada en que al final del día sabría, por fin, qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

….

Soul se observó en el espejo. Con felicidad encontró una gran mejoría en su cuerpo. Ya no estaba flaco ni tenía ojeras. Sin embargo la sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro. Estas mejorías eran, por así decirlo, momentáneas. Si quería de verdad que se quitara la enfermedad, la operación era completamente necesaria. No faltaba mucho. Al día siguiente el quirófano estaría listo para recibirlo, y ciertamente no estaba enteramente preparado para enfrentarse a esa situación. Sin embargo poco a poco se había hecho a la idea. Seguía siendo atemorizante, sí, pero era por una muy buena razón. Se preguntaba si era un buen momento para comunicarse con Shinigami. Según sus cálculos, en Japón debían de ser aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde. Vaciló un poco. La última vez que se había comunicado Maka estaba presente y se vieron directamente. Aunque él, en su sentimiento de culpa, había tenido que retirarse antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle algo. Maka era extremadamente inteligente y a estas alturas no le sorprendería que ya estuviera completamente enterada de todo o que al menos tuviera una mínima idea. Más bien, no le cabía ninguna duda de que así era. Desde el principio sabía que no debía subestimarla, pero valía la pena al menos intentarlo. Y resultó por al menos 7 años.

….

Cuando Maka hubo arreglado todos sus asuntos pendientes del día, se encaminó a la oficina de Shinigami sama de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, Stein y Spirit la esperaban junto a la puerta. Seguro tenía algo importante que decirle, de eso no le cabía duda. Sin embargo, al llegar a donde ellos, Stein se limitó a abrirle la puerta.

Spirit le dijo que pasara. Shinigami la estaba esperando.

Maka caminó una vez más por el pasillo de las guillotinas, más consiente que nunca de lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez que estuvo allí, pronuncio las palabras sin que se le trabara la lengua, sin ningún tipo de titubeo ni duda al respecto.

-Shinigami sama, necesito que me diga qué es lo que le pasa a Soul y qué tiene que ver conmigo.

Shinigami se quedó inmóvil. Esto era algo que podía hacer irritar a cualquiera. Debido a que usaba una máscara, era muy difícil saber qué expresión tenía en realidad su rostro. Maka lo miró fijamente con su mirada más inquisitiva. Probablemente, así lograría que él notara su determinación.

-Bien, Maka- contestó tranquilo- creo que ya es tiempo de que lo sepas todo.

Maka respiró profundamente, preparándose para lo que Shinigami tenía que decir.

-Tú y Soul están en un serio peligro de muerte debido a un problema provocado por la sangre negra.

Maka lo observó simplemente boquiabierta, estaba preparada para muchas cosas pero no para algo así. Shinigami siguió con su explicación:

-Así como ambos podían ser absorbidos por la locura, ahora ambos sufren una enfermedad muy extraña. Afecta mayoritariamente a Soul porque él es portador directo, y te afecta a ti por el lazo tan estrecho que une tu alma a la de él. La sangre que circula por su cuerpo ha ido contaminando poco a poco sus venas y limitando las funciones de su corazón, llegando a provocarle dolores muy fuertes y en ocasiones hasta afecta a otros de sus órganos. En ti, lo más que ocurre es que te llega a doler muy fuerte el pecho, es decir, tu corazón.

-Pero, ¿Desde cuándo ha ocurrido esto?

-Poco después de que se enfrentaron al Kishin. Soul comenzó a sentir molestias, pero las ignoró. Cuando se volvió más grave, me contó todo y pedimos ayuda de Stein para determinar el problema. Stein supo en seguida que la causa era la sangre negra, pero no podía hacer nada, sin embargo yo conozco a un doctor que se especializa en esos casos y fue así como Soul se fue a Inglaterra. Un par de meses más tarde tuvo una crisis muy fuerte. Según sé, estuvo legalmente muerto por dos minutos.

Maka estaba realmente sorprendida, inmóvil. Sentía como si la sangre en sus venas se fuera a congelar.

-El no quiso decirte nada para que no te sintieras involucrada, pero se dio cuenta de que tu sufrías al menos una parte de lo que le pasaba a él. Pensamos que irse a Inglaterra también serviría para tratar de romper ese lazo entre ustedes, para que no pasaras por nada de esto, pero a final de cuentas no funcionó. Ni siquiera tu rabieta de estos días al no querer saber nada de él ha funcionado, al parecer. Aún sigues sintiendo de vez en cuando esas molestias en el pecho.

Maka una vez más trató de mantenerse firme y decidió hablar de algo que la inquietaba también.

-Esa enfermedad también está afectando directamente a su alma. Pude verla y no me gustó nada.

-Créeme que ese es uno de los menores problemas. Un alma debidamente tratada se puede recuperar, pero no ocurre lo mismo con un cuerpo. Soul se someterá a una operación estos días.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, para remediar el problema. Es la primera en aplicarse de este tipo, y las fallas son muy probables. Si funciona, Soul podrá volver hacer su vida y será todo tal y como debió haber sido. Si falla, lo más probable es que Soul muera, pero tú seguirías con vida.

Maka no supo que pensar. Agobiada, se sentó en el suelo y se preguntó una y mil veces qué decir, qué hacer.

-Decidí decirte todo esto por que a final de cuentas él se está jugando las vidas de ambos. Pero aun así deberías comprenderlo. Quizás en su lugar tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Maka seguía sentada, y se sentía como apartada de todo, como si cayera desde un lugar muy alto, como si todo lo que estaba viendo y oyendo no fuera real…tan perturbada estaba que incluso dejó de ser consciente de la presencia de Shinigami una vez que éste se quedó callado. Ya no sabía que pensar de Soul y aunque muchas cosas habían cobrado sentido, la mayoría sólo la había dejado mucho más inquieta de lo que estaba antes. Inquieta era poco. Confundida, preocupada, molesta, triste, asqueada, enferma…

En ese instante en el espejo apareció la última imagen que ella hubiese querido ver en esos momentos. Pareciera como si lo hubieran estado llamando insistentemente. Soul se apareció en el espejo, evidentemente buscando a Shinigami sama.

Maka se puso de pie y sin dudarlo se plantó frente al espejo.

-¡Soul! ¿Porqué me ocultaste esto?- sus gritos llenaron la estancia y pusieron a Soul a la defensiva- ¿Porqué no pudiste decirme algo tan grave?

Soul comprendió en seguida de qué hablaba al ver su cara desencajada y enrojecida y las abundantes lágrimas empapando su rostro.

-¡Lo hice para protegerte, maldita sea!- como siempre, al discutir con ella él también terminaba gritando- Pensé que cuando te enteraras serías capaz de comprenderlo.

-¿Comprender? ¿Cómo puedes pretender que comprenda semejante cosa? Me ocultaste algo que tiene que ver con mi vida, con la vida de los dos.

-Esto era algo que tenía que enfrentar solo- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos e imprimiéndole a su voz toda la fuerza y decisión que pudo.

-¡No era necesario, imbécil!- se sonrojó aun más e inclinó su rostro hacia un lado, con la voz temblorosa añadió- Podías contar conmigo.

Ambos habían ido bajando poco a poco la voz.

-No quería que pasaras por esto. Han sido 7 años de tratamientos, chequeos, medicinas, dietas, intervenciones superficiales para monitorear mi cuerpo. Esta operación es el último paso.

Soul miró a Maka fijamente.

-No esperaba tener que hablar contigo hoy. Mi operación es mañana.

Maka sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. Negó con la cabeza muchas veces mientras sus ojos trataban de seguir derramando lágrimas, pero ella no los dejaba tan fácil mostrar cuan vencida se sentía ya.

-¡No puedes! Es muy peligroso y merezco que tomes en cuenta lo que pienso.

-El riesgo de la operación sólo me hará daño a mí. Si sobrevivo ambos sanaremos. Si muero a ti no te pasará nada y podrás seguir con tu vida en paz.

-Tú no entiendes- insistió ella, desesperada- No quiero que mueras.

Lo admitió al fin, dejando escapar todo el torrente de sentimientos que la habían estado torturando todo ese tiempo, soltando algunas lágrimas más y cayendo de rodillas al pie del espejo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Soul simplemente la miró, con un nudo en la garganta. Si hubiera estado físicamente junto a ella, la habría puesto de pie él mismo. Al estar imposibilitado de hacerlo, optó por seguir hablando.

-¿Sabes? Al fin y al cabo no es la primera vez que arriesgo mi vida por ti. Esto no será muy distinto a recibir un ataque de frente cubriéndote con mi cuerpo.

Maka levantó la vista y lo miró, de forma suplicante.

-Si sobrevivo, volveré a Death City. Y cuando lo haga hablaremos y arreglaremos esto. Si muero…bueno, ya sabes que lo hice por ti…-dudó un poco- ten en cuenta que lo hago porque… porque te quiero.

Esto último lo dijo volteando hacia otro lado, cerrando los ojos, como apenado. Luego su imagen se desvaneció del espejo.

-¡No! ¡Soul, vuelve!- Maka golpeó el espejo con sus puños cerrados- ¡Soul! ¡Eres un imbécil!-

En seguida supo que él no iba a regresar. Se puso de pie débilmente.

-¿No hay nada qué hacer?- preguntó en voz alta. Shinigami supo que le hablaba a él.

-No, salvo esperar.

-No sé si deba… no sé si pueda perdonarlo.

-Deberías- contestó el dios, acercándose al espejo- y también debes mantenerte fuerte. ¿Sabes? Mientras tú estés bien, él lo estará. Y si muere, lo hará protegiéndote. Dime, ¿Hay algo que puedas reclamarle luego de que ha hecho todo esto?

Maka abandonó la habitación sin contestar y se dirigió a su departamento.

En el camino iba pensando en todo esto. Ella nunca se había dado por vencida contra nada ni nadie pero por alguna razón ahora se sentía casi completamente vencida. Tal vez era porque siempre había enfrentado problemas al lado de Soul, no _contra_ Soul. Tal vez debía haberse dado cuenta antes de que jamás podría contra él y había una sencilla razón para ello; lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Se preguntaba qué hacer. Esperar, hacer algo al respecto.

¿Y cómo recibiría tan fácil a Soul de regreso, si la operación funcionaba?

¿Y cómo iba a vivir tranquila si era que acaso él…moría?

Aunque por ahora la pregunta as importante era ¿Cómo quedarse tan tranquila en casa mientras él estaba del otro lado del mundo arriesgando su vida en una operación a corazón abierto?

Ya en casa, se sentó en la sala a meditar. Para su sorpresa, Blair ya se había instalado de regreso y preparaba algún aperitivo en la cocina mientras cantaba alegremente. Qué fácil era para ella olvidar los problemas. Aunque quizás era porque a Blair no le correspondía la preocupación que ella tenía ahora.

Luego de unos minutos se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación. Guardó algo de ropa en una maleta y salió cargándola a toda prisa. Tomó su cartera y vio que tuviera todo lo necesario y llamó a Blair.

-Me voy algunos días Blair.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Maka sonrió. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Me voy a Inglaterra.

Continuará…

**De acuerdo, antes que nada sé que alguien me va a decir que porqué pongo a Maka tan llorona y eso…pues simple y sencillamente porque así se pone cuando se enoja, que he visto toda la serie y sí, nadie le quita lo valiente y fuerte, pero es que llora mucho. ¿Y a poco algo así no ameritaría tanta lloradera? Jejeje, bueno, me emocioné…**

**Y pues para quien lo estaba esperando, este es el 5to capitulo. Este fic me está saliendo más largo de lo que creí, pero supongo que mientras pueda terminarlo estará bien. Por suerte la inspiración está regresando a mí luego de largos meses de ausencia (justo los que tenía de vacaciones -.- maldita inspiración que se le ocurre volver hasta que yo voy a regresar a clases).**

**Eso es todo por hoy :) Atte.: Yereri Ashra**


	6. El reencuentro de las almas

_**A pesar del tiempo**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**El reencuentro de las almas**_

Luego de algunas llamadas rápidas para conseguir la dirección del departamento de Soul, y otras tantas para conseguir la dirección y el teléfono del hospital en el que estaba internado, Maka llegó al aeropuerto de Death City. Compró su boleto, el próximo vuelo a Inglaterra saldría a las 6 de la tarde. A esa hora, en Londres debían ser las 3 de la mañana. El vuelo duraría 15 horas, así que cuando llegara allá serian las 6 de la tarde también. Se preguntaba si llegaría a tiempo para la operación. Pero por el momento eso no importaba, pues no había nada que pudiera hacer para llegar antes.

Una vez en el avión apagó su celular. Le había tocado junto a una ventanilla y a pesar de eso no tuvo ni el menor atisbo de temor al momento del despegue. Una aeromoza le ofreció una taza de café o algo de cenar, a lo cual se negó pues quería tratar de dormir en el avión. En cambio pidió una taza de leche. Mientras bebía se recargó un poco hacia atrás y comenzó a reflexionar acerca de su un poco impulsiva empresa de ir a buscar a Soul a Inglaterra.

La verdad era que no sabía tanto inglés como él. Tal vez pudiera llegar al hospital con lo poco que sabía. Tal vez podía escribir la dirección en un papel y mostrársela a un taxista.

Y una vez allí, ¿Qué haría? Ensayó como preguntar a una recepcionista dónde encontrar a Soul. Pero una vez que lo hubiera encontrado… ¿qué demonios le iba a decir? ¿Le pediría perdón? ¿Le diría que no se operara? A decir verdad, se preguntaba que iba a hacer ella _realmente _allí. Hasta donde sabía, no era necesario que estuviera presente y seguro no haría cambiar a Soul con respecto a la operación. Tal vez solo lo hacía para cerciorarse de que él iba a estar bien. Al cabo de un rato de pensar en todas estas cosas, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras dormía, ese sueño tan frecuente se volvió a repetir. Ese donde él la salvaba, como tantas veces.

Lo rojo de la sangre de Soul volando a su alrededor en cámara lenta, un grito (el de ella) y el pensamiento de la sangre negra consiguieron, juntos, despertarla.

Abrió sus ojos, exaltada por el temor que la pesadilla le infundía. Y sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo consiguió entender su significado.

Todo ese tiempo, aunque ella no lo supiera, Soul había tratado de protegerla.

Tal vez por eso fue, que a pesar del tiempo en que estuvieron separados, a pesar de la distancia tan grande que los separaba, había algo que para los dos seguía vivo en el corazón.

Lo había juzgado tan mal. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma, y trataría de arreglarlo.

Casi a partir de ese momento sintió una angustia y una incertidumbre tan grande que le costó dormir otra vez, pero volvió a despertar, sobresaltada. No era por el vuelo, quizás era por la pesadilla. Luego trató de calmarse otra vez, apelando a la razón. Por el momento no servía de nada que se pusiera nerviosa. Nunca se había sentido así antes.

Otra aeromoza la vio muy pálida, y tuvo que preguntarle si se sentía bien. Maka asintió y trató, al menos, fingir que todo estaba bien.

Mientras tanto trató de distraerse leyendo o simplemente meditando un poco.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente llegaron a Londres.

Maka bajó del avión y salió del aeropuerto. Aún nerviosa, tomó un taxi. Le dio al chofer el papel con la dirección del hospital, y el hombre entendió enseguida que se trataba de una extranjera, así que no hiso muchas preguntas y la llevó a la dirección que ella le había anotado en un papel. Le pareció extraño. Un par de semanas antes le había ocurrido algo similar con un muchacho que también parecía ser extranjero.

Una vez que llegó, Maka se quedó de pie a la entrada del hospital. Tenía tanto miedo de entrar que estaba paralizada allí. Nunca en la vida había sentido como en ese momento que tenía tan nulo control de una situación.

Poco a poco dio uno, dos y tres pasos. Se detuvo de nuevo. Respiró profundamente y siguió caminando, ahora un poco más tranquila. Sólo era un hospital después de todo. Finalmente pudo entrar y llegó a la recepción. La recepcionista era una mujer madura, bajita pero con un aire un tanto severo.

Maka se acercó tímidamente y en el mejor inglés que pudo se expresó.

-B-buenas tardes- la mujer alzó la vista, pues estaba sentada- busco al paciente Soul Evans.

La mujer entendió por el extraño acento que Maka no hablaba bien el inglés así que trató de hablar despacio y de forma clara.

-¿Es usted familiar del señor Evans?

-No...Yo soy…soy su amiga.

La mujer vio su computadora y volteó a ver de nuevo a Maka.

-No es horario de visitas, señorita. Llega usted muy tarde.

-P…pero es urgente, necesito verlo.

-Lo siento, señorita. Sólo puede entrar por una urgencia si es familiar del joven, o si tiene permiso de algún familiar directo. No la puedo dejar pasar.

Maka se desesperó.

-Usted no entiende, vengo desde Japón. Necesito ver a Soul ahora.

Enfatizó esta última palabra y sin embargo la mujer permaneció impasible.

-Lo siento señorita, mejor vaya a descansar. Hay muchos hoteles aquí cerca.

Maka se enojó más y comenzó a discutir con la mujer cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Doctor Mind- la mujer se compuso y habló más calma- esta señorita quiere ver al señor Evans pero no es familiar suyo, así que no puedo dejarla entrar.

Él miró a Maka detenidamente y se acercó. Luego de unos segundos pareció recordar algo, y se dirigió alegremente a Maka.

-Ah, señora Evans, mucho gusto- dijo ante el asombro de ambas mujeres y extendiendo su mano para saludar a Maka. Luego se dirigió a la recepcionista- ella es la esposa del señor Evans.

Maka abrió muchísimo los ojos y se sonrojó. La recepcionista insistió.

-Ella me dijo que sólo eran amigos.

-Es que es de Japón y no habla muy bien inglés, seguro se confundió. Discúlpenos, seré yo quien hable con ella.

Dicho esto le ofreció el brazo a Maka y ella le siguió la corriente, un tanto confundida pero finalmente aliviada de que alguien le ayudara.

Aunque…Maka Evans…no sonaba nada mal.

La llevó a través de los pasillos y la condujo al segundo piso.

-Siéntese, por favor- le indicó una vez que entraron en un consultorio- Encantado de conocerla, señorita Albarn.

-¿Cómo supo que era yo?

-Bueno, Soul me ha hablado mucho de usted. Sería un idiota si no pudiera reconocerla con todo lo que él me ha dicho.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar. Para mí esto es muy importante. -Maka se sentía un poco cohibida, pero por suerte Mind hablaba japonés. Ese era un obstáculo menos para ella.

-Sí, lo sé. Fue por eso que la dejé entrar. Conozco mejor que nadie la historia entre ustedes y yo más que nadie puedo decir que Soul la necesita en estos momentos.

Maka permanecía sentada y se estrujaba despacio las manos. Estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que pudiera ocurrir en ese lugar.

-¿Cuándo es la operación?

-Tuvimos unas dificultades y tuvimos que aplazarla para esta noche. Pero está bien, por alguna razón su corazón trabaja mejor de noche, aunque no por eso está exento de problemas.

-Ha sido todo tan difícil de creer- comentó ella poniendo una mano en su frente- apenas ayer en la tarde Shinigami sama me dijo lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Yo no sabía nada de esto y ha sido un shock muy fuerte.

-Comprendo- Mind jugaba con un lápiz, al tiempo que revisaba una computadora- Si quiere que le aclare alguna duda, éste es el momento.

-Sí. Yo quiero saber algunas cosas…

.-Adelante.

Maka lo vio moviendo ansiosamente el mouse de la computadora de escritorio y jugando con la paleta de caramelo que tenía en la boca. Se preguntaba si podía confiar en un doctor así.

-Tengo entendido que lo que le pase a Soul me afecta a mí. –Dijo al fin-¿Cómo es que no ocurre lo mismo en cuanto a la operación?

-Porque al operarlo iremos directamente sobre su cuerpo. La enfermedad la ataca a usted también porque afecta al alma, a la de él y en consecuencia a la suya.

-¿Qué pasaría si no lo operan?

-Si no operamos a Soul- Mind se quedó pensativo, ahora viendo hacia la ventana- sus almas se seguirían desgastando por la enfermedad. De ahí en adelante les calculo unos 7 u 8 meses de vida. Morirían exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Maka se sorprendió de lo rápido que la enfermedad avanzaría. Tomó una profunda respiración y soltó la pregunta que anhelaba hacer desde que llegó a ese hospital.

-¿Puedo hablar con Soul?

-Puedes verlo, pero no podrás hablar con él porque está dormido. La operación será a las 8 y necesita descansar para estar en óptimas condiciones.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y él la guió hacia una habitación alejada, al final de un pasillo. La puerta tenía una ventanita por la cual vio al interior. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Soul, conectado a varias máquinas y con una intravenosa en su brazo. Volteó y miró interrogante a Mind.

-No se preocupe por él. Esas maquinas son para regular su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración. El suero que le estamos administrando es solo para mantenerlo hidratado. ¿Puedo pasar o quiere que la deje sola?- casi junto con decirlo se dio cuenta de que era una tontería de su parte. La respuesta de Maka era más que obvia.

-Iré yo sola.

-Tiene unos minutos. Hay ciertas reglas que…bueno, sabe de qué hablo.

Ella asintió.

Maka entró a la habitación, que estaba aclimatada a una temperatura realmente baja. Casi le salía humo por la boca cuando respiraba. Se acercó y se sentó junto a la cama. Las luces estaban apagadas y lo poco que iluminaba la habitación era una pequeña lámpara de luz muy débil. Se preguntó cómo Soul podía dormir tan tranquilo en un lugar así.

Soul sólo estaba cubierto con una sábana pero el frío no parecía molestarle. Por lo demás traía puesta una bata azul.

Maka lo observó detenidamente y tomó una de sus manos. Fría como el hielo. El miedo que sintió en esos momentos fue indescriptible. No soportaba pensar que podría perderlo esa misma noche y que todo lo que quería que él supiera y que tenía que decirle se quedara estancado en su mente para siempre.

Se inclinó un poco hacia él y juntó su frente con la suya. Tal vez pensó que podría entrar a su mente una vez más, como antes. Tal vez simplemente lo hizo porque lo quería tener cerca.

-Soul- murmuró; su voz realmente no sonaba más que como un suspiro- tienes que vivir. Hazlo…por los dos. Si algo te pasa no podría continuar.

Apretó su mano con delicada fuerza.

Cuando se alejó un poco, notó que el brillo de los ojos rubíes de él hizo contacto con los de ella. Sin embargo estaba tan débil que sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Tal vez pensó que era un sueño. Tal vez ni siquiera lo recordaría cuando despertara.

Si es que llegaba a hacerlo. Y Maka no podía evitar pensar así.

Mind la esperaba fuera de la habitación.

-No se preocupe. Soul no hubiera aceptado esta operación si no estuviera seguro de que podría con ella.

-¿Hay algún modo de que pueda ayudar?

-Con su sola presencia aquí es suficiente para él-Sonrió y se quedó callado unos segundos. La observó atentamente y agregó: - Escuche, debe estar cansada. ¿Por qué no va al hotel a descansar?

Maka movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-No quiero irme de aquí. No quiero estar encerrada en una habitación de hotel preguntándome si todo estará bien, necesito quedarme y saberlo.

-¿Está segura?

Ella asintió.

-Bueno…pero al menos podría ir a comer algo. En el primer piso hay una cafetería. Cuando termine puedes ir a mi oficina y así la podré mantener informada de la operación.

-De acuerdo. No tardaré.

Antes de dar la vuelta, sus ojos se posaron de forma rápida en la puerta de la habitación de Soul. Suficientemente rápida para creer que Mind no se daría cuenta, pues no quería demostrar lo preocupada y débil que estaba en esos momentos. Suficientemente lenta para que los precisos ojos del joven doctor la captaran y le hicieran sonreír, pues él sabía qué había detrás de esa actitud suya.

Maka bajó hasta el último piso y encontró un letrero con una flecha, que indicaba la dirección de la cafetería.

A diferencia del resto del hospital, que lucía como todos, frío, desangelado, impersonal, la cafetería tenía un aura suave y discreta, y era muy confortable, acogedora. La luz era cálida, casi daba sueño estar ahí. Maka se sentó en una pequeña mesa, en una esquina, y miró la carta. Una joven se le acercó. Iba a pedir una taza de café y pan, pero luego lo pensó mejor. No había comido nada desde que salió de Japón más que ese vaso de leche en el avión. Necesitaba comer _algo._

Una vez que hubo pedido la comida, observó a la gente que estaba allí. Todos tenían en su rostro la preocupación de tener un familiar enfermo en aquel lugar, sin embargo, Maka casi podía apostar en aquellos momentos que ninguno se sentía tan culpable como ella.

En cuanto le llevaron la comida que pidió, la consumió casi por la fuerza. No tenía realmente ganas de comer, pero no podía arriesgarse a perder fuerzas. En alguna parte de su ser sentía que necesitaba mantenerse bien. Sentía que si no se cuidaba, le estaba pagando mal a Soul todo lo que hacía por ella.

La garganta se le cerró al volver a pensar en él. Trató de respirar, pero sintió como si se agitara. Temió tener un ataque otra vez, porque si eso pasaba sólo significaba que a Soul le ocurría algo peor. Sin embargo en unos momentos se calmó. Quizás sólo estaba sugestionada. Quizás sólo necesitaba descansar.

Sentía que no podría continuar comiendo, simplemente su estómago no lo soportaría más. Miró su reloj. Eran las 7:30. En media hora más llevarían a Soul al quirófano.

Una vez que pudo, según ella, consumir una cantidad apropiada de comida para no morir de hambre por un buen rato, pagó su cuenta y se retiró de allí. Entró de nuevo al ala principal del hospital, donde se dirigió a la oficina de Mind. Al no encontrarlo comprendió que seguro ya estaría preparándose para la intervención. Como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hacia donde estaba la habitación de Soul. Mientras se acercaba, podía sentir como los pasillos se iban enfriando. Sus músculos se tensaron y se le hizo difícil correr. Al llegar a unos metros de la habitación su aliento se fue transformando en un vapor suave que salía de su boca y nariz.

Incluso el ambiente se iba viendo borroso, como invierno. Justo en eso vio que lo sacaban de la habitación, en la camilla. Lo vio de una palidez extrema que no había notado antes en la penumbra de la habitación. Su blancura casi transparente la preocupó. Entonces comprendió que el frío no era por la habitación, el frio lo transmitía él.

Los siguió de cerca hasta el quirófano, al que no tenía permitido entrar.

Fue disminuyendo la velocidad de su paso hasta quedarse completamente inmóvil ante la puerta. Quizás hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sintió débil. Pasaron largos minutos en que se preguntaba qué estaría pasando dentro de ese quirófano, y hasta donde podría Soul soportar lo que ocurría.

Se concentró y comenzó a caminar. Empezó a ver las almas de otros pacientes quizás preparándose para lo que venía a continuación. El alma que le interesaba estaba detrás de las puertas de aquel quirófano. En cuanto volvió allí, encontró las almas de unas cuantas enfermeras y la de Mind. La de Soul estaba en medio de ellas, debilitada e inconsciente, pero conservaba algo del poco brillo que ella le había visto la última vez.

-Por favor, Soul…- susurró tocándose el pecho- no mueras.

En un arranque más fuerte de concentración trató de acercarse a su mente, irrumpir en ese salón de baile y hablar con él. Llegó por un largo pasillo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Lo único que le quedaba era ser fuerte.

No podía aceptarlo, ella tenía que conseguir hacer algo más. No podía simplemente hacer como si nada ocurriera, simple y sencillamente tenía que hacer algo.

Se sumió en desesperados intentos de concentración, buscando alguna conexión con el alma o la mente de Soul y sin embargo no logró nada.

El esfuerzo mental le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no le importó y siguió intentando. Luego de un rato más quiso descansar, pero estaba tan agotada que sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

…

Soul dormía plácidamente cuando se sintió llamado por una voz. Se encontraba flotando en algún espacio infinito. Ya había estado allí muchas veces, era el punto en alguna parte en la que su alma y su mente se fundían con las de Maka.

¿Maka? ¿Era de ella la voz? Se sintió atraído hacia una luz, que como pudo darse cuenta después debía de ser ella.

La vio, acurrucada junto a la puerta del quirófano, profundamente dormida. Tuvo que sonreír. Nada lo hacía más feliz que pensar en lo que esto significaba; ella lo tenía que haber perdonado.

Sin embargo no supo qué debía decir o pensar. ¿Ella le escucharía si hablaba? ¿Sentiría si la tocaba?

¿Qué hacía ella en ese lugar?

….

De pronto un ruido la despertó. Un fuerte ajetreo se llevaba dentro del quirófano. Vio por una ventanita que había en la puerta cómo las enfermeras se movilizaban de un lado al otro mientras los doctores que ayudaban a Mind llevaban equipo, y éste sujetaba a Soul con fuerza. Maka de pronto sintió como si su pecho fuera a estallar. Un dolor muy fuerte casi la tira al suelo, arrancándole un grito desgarrador. Era como si su corazón le fuera arrancado del pecho.

…

Soul miró a Maka sin saber qué hacer, y se sintió jalado hacia atrás por una fuerza extraña. A pesar de esto trató de permanecer allí lo más que pudiera.

…

Maka se sujetó de la puerta suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse y poder ver de nuevo por la ventanilla. Su vista se comenzó a nublar y grandes gotas de sudor se desprendían de su frente; estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Dentro del quirófano vio como el aparato que regulaba el ritmo cardiaco de Soul se detenía y un sonido agudo y preocupante le resonaba en los oídos. Trató de gritar, pero no le salía la voz ni tenía la fuerza.

…

La fuerza que jalaba a Soul era cada vez más fuerte, pero él quería permanecer con Maka. De un momento a otro sintió que todo dolía, que su cuerpo (o su alma) estallaría en mil pedazos, y no pudo seguirse sosteniendo por mucho más.

…

Maka cayó de rodillas, boca abajo.

De pronto sintió como si algo se desprendiera de ella. Como si le arrebataran un parte de su alma. Con horror, pensó en lo que podía ser.

Soul estaba muerto.

…

-¡Maka!- gritó Soul una vez que ya no pudo mantenerse aún más a su lado y se sumió en el más completo abismo.

…

-Maka…- escuchó su voz cerca, baja y débil.

Maka no se pudo levantar. Se quedó allí, mientras unas enormes lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Entonces quedó completamente inconsciente.

CONTINUARÁ

**Vaya, al fin luego de tanto tiempo he podido terminar el capítulo. Creo que el siguiente será el último:). Me hace tan feliz que les haya gustado, pero bueno, no puedo cantar victoria aún hasta que lean el final n.n**

**Mientras tanto veré si puedo trabajar en algunos proyectillos que tengo pendientes. Si quieren pueden pasarse por mis one-shots de Soul Eater y pues ya saben, aquí para todo. Sólo pido que expresen sus comentarios con respeto y yo haré lo mismo. **

**Saludos…Atte**

**Yereri Ashra**


	7. Toda una vida

**Ufff! Aquí estoy de regreso, y ahora sí, con el final. Soul Eater no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic.**

_**A pesar del tiempo**_

_**Capítulo7**_

_**Toda una vida**_

Al pasar de los segundos, esa fuerza que jalaba a Soul desapareció, y él se sintió repentinamente flotando, como si nada, en el mismo espacio donde estaba al principio. Sus pies se asentaron en un suelo invisible. Se preguntaba qué estaba pasando. ¿Estaba muerto? Por lo pronto, no había sido destruido como él creía. Se sentía entero, y para su sorpresa se encontró vestido como a diario. Por lo demás, se encontraba en el mismo lugar, el mismo espacio oscuro e infinito donde no había nada más que él.

Su mirada fue atraída de pronto hacia su derecha, donde una luz llamaba su atención. La luz comenzó a tomar forma. Para su sorpresa, en medio de la luz apareció Maka. Estaba de espaldas a él y parecía estar observando algo.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, pues se dio rápidamente la vuelta y le miró.

-Hola, Soul.

-Maka. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por alguna razón, descubrir la presencia de Maka en ese lugar no le causó alegría ni alivio, en lo absoluto. En cambio, sintió una gran inquietud, algo en todo esto estaba terriblemente mal.

Ella sonreía de forma pensativa.

-Vine a hablar contigo, Soul. No me iba a quedar así como si nada, sintiendo que te debo algo. Estoy cansada de esperarte.

Él tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Cuando te fuiste por primera vez, no lo pude comprender. Traté de convencerme de que no te necesitaba, pero la verdad es que te extrañaba, Soul. Ahora comprendo por qué lo hiciste, y a decir verdad, de haber estado en tu lugar, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Es mi momento de corresponderte.

-No, Maka-interpuso él, preocupado- yo puedo sufrir todo lo que sea necesario pero no me puedo permitir que tú lo hagas.

-Gracias, pero tú ya has pasado por bastante.

-Maka, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¡Habla claro, maldita sea!

Ella guardó silencio y volvió a observar algo a lo lejos. Soul se aceró a ella y miró también hacia donde ella lo hacía.

A la distancia, y un poco por debajo de ellos, se podía ver el quirófano. Los doctores trataban de revivir a Soul mientras el cuerpo de Maka yacía frente a la puerta. Todo se veía opaco, como visto través de un vidrio polarizado. Las cosas parecían transcurrir en cámara lenta. Una atmósfera densa cubría todo, era como si estuviera ocurriendo bajo el agua.

-Uno de los dos va a morir esta noche- dijo ella, rompiendo el pesado silencio- y no dejaré que seas tú, Soul. Puedo hacer que vivas si yo...

-¿De qué hablas, baka? No puedes hacer eso, no te lo permitiré.

-No puedes decirme qué hacer con mi vida.

Mientras hablaba, ella se mantenía mirando hacia el quirófano.

-Mereces la vida que la sangre negra te quitó. Gracias por sacrificarte por mí estos años. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Pues yo tengo algo que decir ahora. No he sacrificado mi vida, como tú dices, para verte morir. Te quiero demasiado para permitirlo.

Ya lo había dicho, y no podía echarse para atrás. Miró a Maka, esperando su respuesta. Ella simplemente le miró, con tristeza.

-Es hora.

Soul, incrédulo y devastado, se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

-¿Maka?- de pronto sintió como si se deshiciera en sus brazos, hasta que desapareció por completo. Se quedó mudo e inmóvil.

Soul se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo. Maka se había ido. Aún aturdido, desde ahí pudo ver de nuevo lo que ocurría en el quirófano. Todo parecía entrar en completa calma, sin embargo al acabar la operación y salir del quirófano, encontraron a Maka y tuvieron que llevársela rápidamente.

-No…- susurró Soul al ver la escena ante sus ojos- ¡No! ¡Maka!- se puso de rodillas en el suelo invisible y golpeó, golpeo la imagen con todas sus fuerzas hasta que comprendió que tenía que despertar si quería hacer algo por ella. Trató de regresar a su cuerpo, trató de darse conciencia a sí mismo, y tanto lo deseó que se encontró despertando en la camilla del hospital. Una enfermera que permanecía allí le inyectó anestesia y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, cayó dormido de nuevo.

…

Despertó aún sin mucha conciencia de lo que pasaba. Se incorporó sentándose en su cama y comprobó con la incomodidad de su brazo que traía una intravenosa, así que optó por recostarse otra vez. Era como despertar luego de una borrachera; le dolía la cabeza, tenía vista lenta y sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido.

En esos momentos Mind entraba a su cuarto.

-Buenos días, Soul.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, su cabeza se conectó rápidamente de regreso con el mundo y saltó de la cama al recordar lo ocurrido durante la operación.

-¡Mind! ¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Casi dos días…

Simplemente increíble. Para él, sólo habían pasado segundos.

-¡ ¿Cómo está Maka?

Mind dejó asomar un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

-Ella está muy delicada, Soul. Su padre ha venido a hacerse cargo de los trámites de hospitalización pero insiste en llevarla a Japón. Sabemos que no está totalmente inconsciente pero tiene que descansar la mayor parte del día y casi no la hemos podido hacer comer.

Soul no dijo nada.

-Puedo darte de alta mañana mismo. Tu cuerpo está como nuevo y ya no has tenido complicaciones, únicamente estás bajo observación. Te hemos hecho todos los estudios habidos y por haber y es como si nunca hubieras estado enfermo.

Mind salió de la habitación.

Soul no había prestado atención a lo último que Mind había dicho. En realidad dejó de escuchar cuando supo que Maka no estaba muerta.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué Maka estaba tan grave? Trató de ponerse de pie pero el mismo malestar que tenía al principio lo retuvo. Sin embargo tomó fuerzas, y jaló consigo el suero de la intravenosa. Un segundo antes de poner la mano en la puerta se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde podrían tener a Maka, y si salía a buscarla lo detendrían antes de que la pudiera encontrar.

Aunque tuvo la paciencia de esperar a que Mind se apareciera, éste le negó por completo el número de habitación de Maka hasta que lo diera de alta al día siguiente.

-Además, Spirit pidió específicamente que tú no te aparecieras por ahí.

No le extrañaba de Spirit.

-Es sólo un berrinche suyo. Sé cómo tratar con él.

-Bien, de cualquier forma es tarde. Mejor descansa, mañana serás libre, luego de 7 largos años.

-¿Cómo está Maka?

Mind se sorprendió de que no le importara en lo más mínimo su recuperación, parecía que ni siquiera lo había escuchado.

-Ella está bien…bueno, en lo que cabe. No ha habido gran reacción de su parte, pero por lo menos no ha empeorado.

Soul trató de quedarse tranquilo con eso y se dispuso a descansar.

Al día siguiente lo dieron de alta. Cuando se hubo cambiado de ropa corrió hacia la habitación de Maka, que se encontraba un piso arriba de donde se encontraba él.

Apenas entrar, se encontró con Spirit.

-Veré a Maka aunque quieras impedirlo.

-No lo haré- contestó, indiferente- ayer estaba muy molesto, pero Maka pudo decirme que ella no te culpaba a ti de nada. Supongo que debo apegarme a sus deseos.

Soul dio un paso al frente.

-Ten cuidado, Soul. Si le haces más daño, te haré trizas.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

Soul se acercó con lentitud a la camilla, donde Maka dormía, al parecer, con tranquilidad. Se acercó y se mantuvo de pie junto a ella. Spirit se había ido de la habitación.

-Esto…te ha hecho tanto daño…

Acarició su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

-Era lo que quería evitar, ¿Sabes? Yo podía morir, estaba listo para ello. Pero no tú.

Describir lo que sentía en esos momentos era difícil. Una honda impotencia e incertidumbre. Sentía un gran dolor interno que difícilmente podría curar, pero sobretodo, sentía un profundo temor.

Se mantuvo a su lado con la esperanza de que despertara, pero no lo hizo. Soul hablaba en voz baja como si ella pudiera escucharle, a veces la tomaba de la mano o pasaba los dedos por su rostro. No quería separarse de su lado, no de nuevo.

…

Spirit terminó por arreglar los trámites de traslado de Maka. Ella se despertaba por unos minutos, pero para desgracia de Soul esto no había ocurrido estando él presente, aunque por lo que comentaban Mind y Spirit, esto no significaba que estuviera haciendo algún avance.

El viaje a Japón fue extremadamente tortuoso, pues no pudo verla ni saber de ella en todo el recorrido, y en cuanto llegaron a Death City fue trasladada al hospital.

Soul se instaló de regreso al departamento y poco caso hizo a la bienvenida que le daban sus amigos, que suspendieron todas sus actividades sólo por ir a verlo. En cuanto supieron el estado de Maka, comprendieron el estado en que debía estar Soul. Ese mismo día fueron al hospital a verla, aunque fuera unos momentos.

Soul no pensaba moverse de allí. Se había vuelto una necesidad, una completa obsesión para él estar en todo momento allí.

-Me alegra que estés bien- comentó Kid cuando fue su turno de ver a Maka- aunque no termino de entender qué le pasó a Maka.

-Mírala- dijo Soul sin apartar su vista- a esto se refería ella. Yo me he curado y ella en cambio se está muriendo.

-Nadie hubiera podido predecir lo que ocurriría, Soul. El poder de una conexión entre almas es muy poderoso y nadie, ni siquiera mi padre, sabe qué cosas puede lograr.

Soul se mantuvo en silencio.

En cuanto Kid salió, se sentó pesadamente en una silla que estaba colocada junto a la cama. Era tarde y se dispondría a dormir.

…

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, en cierta forma. Todo estaba tranquilo, y Soul igual. Se acercó un poco a Maka para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Una vez que comprobó que ella no se movía, ni parecía tener intenciones de despertar, se fue al departamento, donde se aseó y desayunó. Se sentía cansado, pero eso no lo detuvo para volver al hospital enseguida.

Todo estaba tal como él lo había dejado.

Podría parecer que su necesidad de estar allí era algo insano, sin embargo para él estaba completamente justificado su deseo. Se lo debía a ella. Si a Maka le pasaba algo…él simplemente podría matarse, pero jamás vivir con la culpa que lo absorbería.

La atmósfera del cuarto se tornaba pesada. Mind, que había venido desde Inglaterra como apoyo, entraba y salía de la habitación monitoreando a Maka. No había hecho ningún intento por alejar a Soul, que tercamente se quedaba allí. Temía que lo atacara si se atrevía a pedirle que se retirara, así que optó desde el principio por dejarlo quedarse.

La última vez que Mind entró, notó cierta variación en la respiración de Maka, pero no supo cómo interpretarla. Stein podría tener una idea, así que salió a buscarlo.

Soul se acercó a Maka, pues había notado la confusión de Mind. La sorpresa que se llevó fue agradable; Maka abrió sus ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa débil. Soul suspiró al tiempo que sonreía también.

Sin embargo los ojos de Maka se perdieron, y su sonrisa se borró. Para horror de Soul, comenzó a convulsionarse con una fuerza terrible, a lo que él lo único que pudo hacer fue moverse hacia atrás.

Justo en ese momento, Mind, Stein y un grupo de doctores y enfermeras entraron rápidamente a tratar de controlarla. Soul observaba todo como si no estuviera presente, como si lo viera desde otro lugar. Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido y se sentía mareado, enfermo.

En algún momento Maka dejó de moverse.´

-No puede ser- susurró Stein- ¿Ella ha…?

Cuando Soul escuchó esto, no pudo más.

-¡No! ¡Maka!

Corrió abriéndose paso entre ellos, que trataron de impedírselo, originando una gran confusión. El caos se detuvo cuando él logró acercarse y se posó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Maka abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto una sacudida movió el mundo alrededor de él.

Un sonido llenó sus oídos. Eran dos corazones, que latían a un mismo ritmo acelerado. Ante sus ojos se mezclaron una serie de imágenes. Todo visto desde la perspectiva de Maka.

La vio cuando se despidió de él cuando se fue por primera vez. De pie en el aeropuerto, estoica, sin derramar una lágrima. La vio en el Shibusen. La vio llorando en casa cuando nadie la veía. La vio nuevamente feliz cuando él estuvo de regreso. Sintió ese miedo que ella había sentido de tenerlo cerca, sintió su corazón rompiéndose cuando lo vio besando a Blair. La vio derrumbada al pie de un espejo, y también vio cuando entraba a un cuarto congelado, sólo para verlo a él.

Sintió su angustia fuera del quirófano y a partir de allí no supo si lo que veía era el punto de vista de ella o la de él. De pronto todo se puso oscuro y los corazones dejaron de escucharse, sólo se oía uno y era muy débil. Entonces comenzó a escuchar su voz, pronunciando su nombre de diferentes formas. Soul, Soul, llorando, riendo, con enojo, con indiferencia, entre lágrimas y entre carcajadas.

Luego sintió como si una fuerte descarga recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Soul abrió sus ojos, y entre sus brazos, el cuerpo de Maka se movió, dando una profunda respiración.

El cayó hacia abajo, al pie de la cama. Maka se había incorporado, y en seguida comenzaron a revisar que estuviera todo bien.

Soul fue llevado afuera por Stein. Estaba agitado y asustado, nada más.

Lo llevaron a casa y lo hicieron dormir.

Ese mismo día dieron de alta a Maka.

…

Según se reportó, ella despertó sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido desde el momento en que se quedara dormida a las puertas del quirófano. No mencionó nada acerca de "dar su vida por Soul" así que, dado que no encontraron ningún tipo de relación, se supuso que su enfermedad y consiguiente curación no tenían nada que ver con las de Soul.

Estaba muy saludable, un poco confundida dado el tiempo que había pasado dormida pero tenía mucha energía y por nada se quedaría en reposo.

Un poco más tarde la llevaron a casa de Kid.

No sabía el porqué, pero resultó ser que habían organizado una cena, para celebrar. Recibió abrazos y regalos, era como su cumpleaños, pero mejor. Según le habían dicho, había vuelto a nacer.

Cinco minutos después, mientras todos estaban aún alrededor de ella, la puerta principal volvió a abrirse, dando paso a la llegada de Soul.

Él también fue recibido calurosamente, pero no prestaba gran atención. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en Maka, que lo observaba también. Un rato después de cenar, Maka, con toda intención, se alejó y se paró en una terraza. Había una brisa fresca y a diferencia de los recientes días, no amenazaba lluvia, el cielo lucía limpio y la luna brillaba con su macabra sonrisa.

La puerta que comunicaba la terraza con el resto de la estancia se cerró, y ella se dio la vuelta. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo. ¿Todo había pasado ya?

Soul se acercó a ella lentamente, pero se detuvo a un par de pasos.

-Me alegra que estés bien.

Maka asintió, sonrojada, y casi al mismo tiempo los dos abrieron sus brazos para sujetarse con fuerza. Los dos temblaban, en verdad todo había pasado finalmente.

Luego del momento de emoción, ambos se separaron, un tanto avergonzados. Soul metió las manos en los bolsillos. Maka cruzó los brazos.

-Gracias- dijo ella finalmente- Ahora comprendo todo lo que ocurrió.

-Maka, yo…también tengo que agradecerte, de no ser por ti no me habría curado. Sé que probablemente no lo recuerdas, pero tuve una visión en la que tú me decías que…

-Que daría mi vida por ti. Lo recuerdo, y en verdad se suponía que muriera. No sé qué pasó, pero ambos estamos vivos.

Soul estaba sorprendido, era maravilloso pensar que todo era verdad.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora que todo está bien… no sé, es extraño. No sé si pertenezco aquí- comentó con una sonrisa pensativa.

-¿Qué? No puedes irte de nuevo, no puedes…- comenzó a replicar ella visiblemente triste, pero notó que la expresión de Soul cambiaba.

La sonrisa torcida lo delató.

-Era broma.

Maka tomó impulso para darle un buen Maka-chop, pero algo se lo impidió. El la miraba con seriedad, y sostenía su muñeca para evitar el golpe. Posteriormente, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, y se acercó a ella lentamente.

Maka se dejó llevar, pero ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Era realmente lo que ella sentía? ¿Era lo que deseaba?

Una nueva pregunta se quedó en el aire, pues todos sus pensamientos se borraron cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los de Soul, que la besó de una forma tan salvajemente seductora que al principio le costó seguirle el paso. Soul transmitía amor y una fuerte pasión al mismo tiempo, sus labios era ásperos y suaves, fríos y cálidos. Se abrazaron con más fuerza y el beso fue más profundo todavía. Entonces Maka encontró respuesta a sus preguntas; era lo correcto, lo sentía y lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Soul era muy tierno y a momentos era también agresivo, la abrazaba con fuerza, pero como si no quisiera que algo los separara. Ella le correspondió de la misma forma y aprendió a su paso, a respirar, a acariciar, a recorrer y a conocer.

Se separaron unos milímetros y Soul abrió sus ojos, para ver el rostro de Maka, con sus ojos abriéndose lentamente, visiblemente extasiada.

-¿Debería decir algo luego de esto?-preguntó Maka, como indiferente.

-Que me amas, sería suficiente- contestó él de forma burlona.

-Te amo- contesto ella con voz dulce. Soul no se esperaba esto. Esperaba un golpe, un regaño, un grito, pero no una respuesta que la hacía ver tan indefensa y dulce. Supo que era verdad.

-Y…yo…también te amo…Maka.

Maka sonrió. Sabía que con una respuesta tal, Soul no hubiera podido contraatacar. Era como un empate.

-¿Quieres volver a la cena?- preguntó él, mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la terraza. En realidad se encontraba bastante cerca del nivel del suelo.

-En verdad no, pero… ¿Soul? ¡¿Qué haces?

-Vámonos de aquí- contestó una vez que la había acomodado sobre su hombro- se me ocurren cosas más interesantes que hacer…tu y yo solos- y sonrió, mientras ella lo veía, entre nerviosa y emocionada.

-¿De qué hablas?

Soul saltó el barandal de la terraza y corrió.

-Te estoy secuestrando Maka.

La oscuridad era perfecta. La brisa era perfecta y el latir de sus corazones y la sincronización de sus almas eran perfectos también.

-Oye, Soul- dijo ella con tranquilidad como si no estuviera siendo "secuestrada" de tan extraña forma- te amo…

Soul se sorprendió de que lo dijera de nuevo, pero no logró confundirlo otra vez.

-Yo también, Maka, pero- contestó con una gran sonrisa, mientras seguía corriendo- he esperado por esto siete largos años.

Maka sonrió su vez y miró hacia la luna mientras se movía al ritmo de la carrera de Soul.

-A mi me pareció toda una vida.

FIN

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció el final? A decir verdad fue uno de los más complicados para mí, pero algo iluminó mi cerebro en el momento crucial, y la euforia que sentí es algo difícil de describir :) todavía falta la opinión de los lectores, a quienes agradezco su tiempo y sus ánimos, sus críticas y comentarios, todos y cada uno n.n**

**Estaré trabajando en unos proyectos que dejé pendientes en KOF y en Naruto, pero probablemente haga algún oneshot de Soul Eater, jeje, si me llega la inspiración haré otro fic largo pronto.**

**Ya sabrán de mí, pero mientras tanto:**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Atte: Yereri Ashra :)**


End file.
